


Aladdin Turtlefied

by SweetheartTurtleLover100



Category: Aladdin (1992), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leonardo is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartTurtleLover100/pseuds/SweetheartTurtleLover100
Summary: When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. First time writing on here but a regular for reading great stories. This story is also on fanfiction under the name of Demon Kirara which is me, just so you know. This story is Aladdin with your favourite Ninja Turtle characters. This story is gonna be based in Agrabah just like the movie but obviously have Ninja Turtle characters playing. And from the Turtle universe this story is based on 2k3 with bits and pieces of 2k12 and some 1987 characters like Bebop and Rocksteady although they won't be featured as much. So hope you enjoy the new story and please review.  
> P.S. This story was inspired by a wonderful picture featuring Raph as Aladdin, Leo as Princess Jasmine, Donnie as Genie and Mikey as Abu, done by KameBoxer over on deviantart. So all credit goes to them for the inspiration and picture. Thank you so much KameBoxer for allowing me to use your picture. Now without further-a-due here is Chapter One.

_**Please Note:**_  
_**"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

Our story starts out in the desert; the sun was beating down hard on the sand. Nothing was stirring in sight and no one was around but a lone figure, who was riding a camel through the desert to the next town selling its merchandise. As the duo were walking the figure, male, was singing to past the time seeing as it is taking a long while to reach their destination.

 ** _"Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam~"_** The singing was passing the time nicely; the camel and its rider were still walking and nearing their destination quickly. **_"Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home."_**

By this time the sun was setting and the travelling pair were not far from their destination. **_"When the winds from the east and the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night."_** The pair have finally arrived at their destination. A small town with a gigantic palace at the end where the royal family live; Agrabah. The sun had almost set, still a little light but not much for the duo.

 ** _"Arabian nights, like Arabian days, more often not, are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways."_** The pair have arrived in town, and travelled through the marketplace and found a fire swallower performer in an alley within the town. They travelled on to another part of the marketplace, trying to find the best spot.

 ** _"Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons. A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes."_** They have found the perfect spot; in the middle of the road in the dark where the camel just fell down to the ground; exhausted. The male figure jumped off of the camel and was seen as an anthropomorphic rhinoceros, (no wonder the camel was exhausted), he had grey skin and his horn cut in half on his snout, probably by an assassin or his own clumsiness, who knows.

He had a thin black goatee*, his clothing is quite simple consisting of a white robe that reaches the floor, a faded sky blue sash tied around his waist and brown sandals. The most noticeable aspect of this male's outfit is his ridiculously large, red turban*, which is twice as big as his own head. He looks up and sees his audience.

"Ah, salaam*, and good evening to you, worthy friend. I'm Gennosuke and I'm a humble traveller wanting to sell my merchandise. Please come closer." The traveller, Gennosuke, said. The audience was then changed to being close, very close, hitting him in the face close. "Too close. A little too close." The audience moved back just enough to see.

"There. Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordon, on sale today, come on down!" Gennosuke chuckled as he set his stand up very quickly. He then reached up and grabbed what looked like a vase of some sort and started advertising it. "Look at this. Yes, combination hookah* and coffeemaker. Also makes julienne fries*" he places a potato underneath the small bit and holding the longer end, he pressed down and the potato is cut finely.

"It will not break." The rhino taps it on the table, gently. "Will not…" and the combination hookah and coffeemaker fell apart making the rhino frown. "It broke." He throws that away and grabs another object. A box of some sort. "Ohh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." He pries it open a little and blows a raspberry sound. "Ah, still good." He smiles with a chuckle at his little 'joke'.

The audience starts moving away having enough of his _enthusiasm_. "Wait. Don't go!" Gennosuke rushes in front of the audience, stopping them from leaving. "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider… this." The rhino pulls out a lamp, gold in colour, out from his sleeve. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." He continues as he lifts the lid a bit to have a peek inside with a smirk toward the audience. Said audience was getting bored once again and started to leave. Gennosuke then rushes to stop them _once again_.

"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed." Gennosuke looked side to side to make sure that he wasn't heard. "The diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" He pours some shiny sand from the lamp into his hand. "It begins on a dark night… where a dark man waits with a dark purpose."

Gennosuke finishes as he throws the sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

  

**_ Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart _ **

 

  **Author's Note:** Ok, so how was it? I know it was short but there wasn't much to write for the prologue here. So this is the prologue, please review and tell me what you think. I tried making this chapter a little longer but like I said not much to write for it. And I would like to thank my beta reader for helping me make this story great. Thank you Halloween Witch. Ok, that is enough from me rambling on, and good day or night and I'll have a new chapter up next week. Stay tune peeps.

For those of you who don't know about Gennosuke, he is the rhino friend of Miyamoto Usagi. Usagi is Leonardo's friend in the 2003 series of Ninja Turtles. Gennosuke is a bounty hunter, and he fights like a samurai. Please note, this is the only chapter he appears.

 

**_ Also, the words that have * near them, here is what they mean (I had placed julienne fries in with julienning since I couldn't find much more info on it): _ **

**Goatee** – A small pointed beard like that of a goat.

 **Turban** – A man's head covering, consisting of a long length of material wound around a cap or the head, worn especially by Sikhs and Muslims.

 **Salaam** – Peace in Arabic

 **Hookah** – A hookah, also known as a water pipe is a single or multi-stemmed instrument for vaporizing and smoking flavoured tobacco called shisha in which the vapour or smoke is passed through a water basin – often glass based – before inhalation. The origin of the water pipe is from the time of the Safayid dynasty in the Persian Empire which extended into India to where it also spread during that time. The word hookah is a derivative of "hugga", an Arabic term.

The pipes there often have one or two mouth pieces. The flavoured tobacco, created by marinating cuts of tobacco in a multitude of flavoured molasses, is placed above the water and covered by pierced foil with hot coals placed on top, and the smoke is drawn through cold water to cool and filter it.

 **Julienning** – Julienne, or allumette, is a culinary knife cut in which the food item is cut into long thin strips, similar to matchsticks. Sometimes called 'shoe string', e.g. shoestring fries. Common items to be julienned are carrots for carrots julienne, celery for céléris remoulade or potatoes for julienne fries.


	2. Cave Of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ya'll, here is Chapter Two, hope you enjoy it as well. And if you can guess who the cave is supposed to represent I'll give you a cookie or a virtual cookie in this case, (I'm sorry, got no real cookies left). The answer will be in next chapter, so that you do not cheat. Now on with Chapter Two. Please review.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

In the dark of the night, out in the desert, up on a sand dune hill stood a horse, carrying a dark man, he was waiting for someone to arrive with the artefact he had asked the person to retrieve for him. An object that will help him and his companion to become rich beyond belief. His companion, a female Red Lory* parrot was perched upon his right shoulder. The man had waited long enough and was getting impatient. He was pleased if not angry at the man who just arrived on another horse. The second man jumped off the steed and bowed before the first.

"You are late," he said, slowly and intimidating. The second bowed further in apology but not fully meaning it.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one." the second man was shorter than the first with baggy clothes indicating homeless and a thief. He was also a brain who was in the stomach of the man, robot. He was pink with green eyes and had many pointy teeth.

"You have it then?" the taller man asked staring with his red eyes into dark ones.

"I had to slit a few throats, but I got it," the shorter man said with pride as he pulled out half of a medallion that looked like a bug.

The first man holds his hand out to receive it but the shorter man pulled it away shaking a finger. "Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure!" he held out his hand for the reward but wasn't given it, instead the companion on the taller man's shoulder squawks as she flies by and grabs the medallion. "Ouch!" the man cried out as the claws scratched him.

The bird drops the medallion into the first man's hand and resumes her position on his right shoulder. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you," the taller man said as he pulled another medallion, the other half out of his belt.

"What's coming to you. Awk!" the bird squawked. The man then connects the two halves together and the insect looking medallion begins to glow, a bright yellow. It soon flies out of the man's hand, scaring the horses and is off towards the dunes. Luckily for the men, the horses stayed put and didn't buck them off once the shorter one climbed onto his horse.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" he shouts and both men, on their horses ride off, the bird flying behind. "Faster!" the taller man, who was in the lead, yelled, they followed the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. The medallion separates into two parts again and then plunges into said dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light within. But then the sand begins to rise up, transforming into a giant triceratops head with the three horns and the glowing points to serve as the eyes, the mouth was open wide to see a light inside. The horses became even more scared. They neighed and bucked the two men off before running away from the giant sand triceratops head.

"At last, after all my years of searching… the Cave of Wonders!" the first man exclaimed in amazement. He was grinning madly at finally finding the cave that he has been searching for all his life.

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!" the bird repeated.

"By Allah…*" The brain man could not believe his eyes. His eyes were gleaming in happiness at all the treasure that he would find inside. He could not wait to start. The taller man grabbed the smaller by the front of his clothes bringing him closer.

"Now, remember. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine," he released the smaller man, who was nodding like mad, go. He couldn't help but keep looking toward the cave while the taller man talked. The second man chuckled and rubbed his hands together in excitement. This was his big break, a way of becoming rich, probably even richer than the big man himself.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" the bird repeated. Once the man was closer to the cave, the bird looked to the first man, finding now the perfect time to talk. "Jeez, where did you dig this bozo up, Master?" the man places his finger up to his mouth to shush the bird with a glare.

The two then turned back to see the second man reach the cave, looked into the mouth and saw stairs descending down further into the mouth. He gulped at seeing how far down it goes. He inched a little closer but is blown away by the roar of the cave, who decided to start speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" his voice was echoing all around the group.

"It is I, Kraang, a humble thief and the destroyer of galaxies" the second man, Kraang introduced as he bowed low to the ground.

"Know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough" the cave said. The first man and bird shared a look while Kraang looked on at the cave. He looked back at the man with a questioning gaze.

"What are you waiting for? Go on," the first man said, gesturing him to go in. Kraang hesitates but then moves one foot after the other slowly to the cave. He steps one foot in the cave, closing his eyes, waiting for something bad to happen. Seeing that nothing had happened he opened his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. But it was in vain because all of a sudden, a roar bellowed out of the cave and Kraang screamed, turned around and tried running out but was too late, the triceratops mouth slammed shut and the dune collapses back to normal, trapping Kraang, forever.

"NO!" the man yelled as he covered his face from the sand blowing in the air. The voice of the cave was just an echo now.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." All that was left was the man, bird and the two halves of the medallion, separated. The bird unburied herself from the sand and started coughing as she does so.

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it, Master. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Can we just forget it, Master?" she asked as she picked up the two medallions for the taller man.

"Patience, Karai. Patience. You know that we cannot forget this, I need that lamp to fulfil my purpose," the man said as the Red Lory, Karai, placed the medallions in the man's hands who then placed them back in his belt. While Karai flew to his left shoulder. "Kraang was obviously less than worthy."

"There's a big surprise!" Karai said sarcastically "I could have told you that Master. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big…" she was cut off by a glare from the man.

"Yes," he said with a growl. "Only one may enter. I must find this one, this… diamond in the rough." Little did the two know that the one they are looking for is just a mere street rat... turtle, who steals to survive. And that will be one hell of a change to the turtle's life as well as everyone else.

_ **To Be Continued...**_

  

**_ Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart _ **

 

 **Author's Note:** Well, there's Chapter Two, and if you wondered and couldn't guess the answer to the question up top, here is the answer. The cave represents… Traximus. If you guessed right than here is a virtual cookie and to those who had no clue who Traximus is, I'll tell you.

Traximus is a noble warrior of the Triceraton Republic who believed that its old virtues should be restored in the 2003 series. He spoke to the council, and at the orders of the tyrannical Zanramon, found himself in the dungeons with warriors taking part in "The Games". He was left to rot in his despair until he was bested by Leonardo, who spared his life with honour. Inspired by this act of kindness, Traximus regains hope that the current dictatorship can be overthrown, and leads the other gladiators to freedom in the midst of the chaos surrounding the Turtles' escape.  
He participates in the Battle Nexus tournament, though only to court more warriors to aid him in his cause.  
He is eliminated from the tournament by Raphael, but the two work together to free the imprisoned Splinter from the Daimyo's son, and Traximus is ultimately the one who saved the protagonists from falling into a rift in time and space when he anchors his axe into the ground and holds onto them all. In the third season, as the Triceratons invade Earth, Traximus had recruited a larger rebellion, following after the Battle Nexus, and he aids the Turtles in rescuing the captured Donatello.  
In the end Traximus has finally overthrown Zanramon and declares the war with the federation to be over, expressing his wish for a new age of peace and honour to begin, with no further absolute rulers as Zanramon was.

Also, if you have noticed, another character on there that is part of the 1987 series, although he can be part of the 2012 series too, but this character is from the 1987 series. Kraang is the evil warlord of Dimension X, he's a brain that commanded an army of Rock Soldiers under the leadership of General Traag and Lieutenant Granitor. He was hell bent on getting his revenge of Earth with Shredder's help. And on the turtles for defeating him each and every time.

 

**_ And the words with the '*'; here is the definitions: _ **

**Red Lory** – The Red Lory is a species of parrot in the Psittaculidae family. It is the second most commonly kept lory in captivity, after the rainbow lorikeet. The Red Lory is about 31cm long. They weigh 30-300 grams. It is mostly red and the plumage of the upper body is all red. There are red, blue and black markings on the back and wings, and the tail is red-brown with blue under-tail coverts. The beak is orange and the legs are grey. The irises are red except in E.b. bernsteini, which has brown irises.

There is no bare skin at the base of the lower mandible. The male and female have identical external appearance. Juveniles are duller and have brown irises and a brownish beak. Their bills are narrow and less powerful than other types of parrots and their gizzards are generally thin-walled and weak. A defining characteristic of a Lory is their brush tongues with papillae at the tips to help them feed on pollen and nectar.

Lories and Lorikeets live in Indonesia, New Guinea, Australia and the Pacific. This intelligent bird has a playful personality and a colourful appearance. They're often described as flamboyant, theatrical and pugnacious birds. Lories are very intelligent, trainable, affectionate, playful and curious and they can display some interesting behaviours. For example, some lories have wrapped themselves in a washcloth for sleeping or some sleep on their back with their feet up in the air.

When kept as a pet, they should be given toys (ropes, bells, balls, swings), chewing items and branches. They require lots of attention and care. They should be bathed frequently in a bird bath, bowl or shower, and they can be dried by the sun or by a blow dryer. A moderate amount of their feathers should be clipped to prevent them from flying. Young birds must be socialized and exposed to new people and new things (new cages, toys, vet visits, wing and nail clippings). Outdoor housing is preferred, but if housed in cages must be large and cleaned often. They may be kept alone or with others, as long as they're closely monitored for signs of aggression.

 **Allah** – Allah is the Arabic word for God. It is used mainly by Muslims to refer to God in Islam, but it has also been used in Arab Christians since pre-Islamic times. The term Alláh is derived from a contraction of the Arabic definite article al- "the" and iláh "deity, god" to al-láh meaning "the {sole} deity, god". The name was previously used by pagan Meccans as a reference to a creator deity, possibly the supreme deity in pre-Islamic Arabia. The concepts associated with the term Allah (as a deity) differ among religious traditions.

In pre-Islamic Arabia amongst pagan Arabs, Allah was not considered the sole divinity, having associates and companions, sons and daughters – a concept that was deleted under the process of Islamization. In Islam, the name Allah is the supreme and all-comprehensive divine name, and all other divine names are believed to refer back to Allah. Allah is unique, the only Deity, creator of the universe and omnipotent.


	3. Meet Street Turtle; Raphael And Monkey; Michelangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is Chapter Three, where we meet Raphael and Michelangelo along with others. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Ok, this Hun is based on 2003, Bradford, Xever and Slash (but acts like the 1987 one) is obviously 2012, and Bebop and Rocksteady, well they are mainly 1987, but if you readers wish it in your own mind to be from 2012 then that's fine. Ok, now let's get into it.

**_Please Note:_**  
**_"Singing"_**  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

On a rooftop in the main street in the city of Agrabah in broad daylight, a young man... turtle runs to the edge with a loaf of bread in hand, as he stops just by the edge, he almost drops the object in his hands over the side. Almost.

"Stop! Thief!" bellowed a voice behind him. He looked behind to see three guards.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street turtle," the leader, Hun said with an angry expression, he was a mountain sized man, it made him the perfect Captain of the guards. He has blond hair in a ponytail with a black turban, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching black pants, his blue eyes were glaring daggers at the young turtle in front of him.

The street rat... er turtle, Raphael is a turtle with emerald green skin, he had on a red vest* that showed his toned plastron, black leather pants that were baggy on him and a red fez* atop his head. He had short black hair and gold ember eyes, with red streaks around the eyes. He looks down to the bread then to the guards in confusion.

"All this for a loaf of bread? You gotta be kidding me Hun," Raph said with a smug look as he jumped and landed on the clothes line and surfed them a bit before falling and swinging along another one and crashing into the wall, thankfully softer by the clothes all over him, he then fell to the floor softly thanks to the clothes. While he was within all the fabrics, he must have sensed the bread falling closer to him because he reached out and caught the loaf before removing the sheet that was covering his head, happy that he still had hold of his food.

"There he is!" a second guard, Chris Bradford, yelled as he looked over the edge of the roof Raph was just on. A third guard, Xever Montes was standing beside his partner, Bradford, yelled down to Raph in anger.

"You won't get away so easy!" Xever was a skinny man with ripped jeans and a sleeveless black shirt with combat boots while Bradford was muscle build and was wearing a red and black guard suit with black shoes. Raph looked up and gave them a cocky smirk. And showing them the bread that he still had in his hand.

"Ya think that was easy?" he yelled up to the guards who were growling in anger. He then hears women laughing and looks to see three women laughing at him, he gave them a mischievous smile.

"You two, over that way, and you, follow me" Hun, who was now on the ground, (obviously it didn't take him long to reach the bottom) with the other guards. He commanded Xever and Bradford one way and another guard, Bebop, to follow him.

"We'll find him." He was really confident, too confident in the terrapin's case. Raph pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise and rushes to the ladies.

"Mornin' ladies" he greeted with a smile.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Raphael?" the woman, Angel asked with a smile. But Raph being Raph denies it.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught," he said with a chuckle. A large hand grabs Raph by his red vest.

"Gotcha!" it was Hun; he yanks him back. The emerald green terrapin's disguise falls off, revealing him.

"I'm in trouble now…" the emerald turtle admits with humour, giving a smirk and looking straight in Hun's eyes, waiting for him to continue what he was gonna say.

"And this time..." but he didn't get to finish for he was cut off by a screech and small sea-green hands pushing his turban down over his eyes. The small sea-green hands belong to Raph's best friend, Michelangelo. He is a monkey turtle without a shell, he's wearing an orange vest and fez, baby blue eyes and orange coloured streak around the eyes.

"That's for picking on my friend, bully. Hey Raph!" Mikey greeted with a giggle at the guard.

"Took ya long enough, numbskull, as usual," Raph teased. The turtle monkey lifted his fez off his head in a salute.

"All in a day's work for Turtle Titan, dude."

"Whatever. Come on let's get outta here" Raph said as he runs past Hun just as Mikey jumps onto his friend’s shoulder.

"Bye, bye bully" Mikey waved back. Raph bumps into Bradford.

 ** _"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the bread line,"_** the guard swings his sword but the red vest wearing terrapin was fast and moved out of the way standing on a barrel of fish.

 ** _"One swing ahead of the sword"_** the large guard once again swings his sword at Raph but breaks the barrel and fishes flow everywhere. He sees Mikey blowing a raspberry at him so he swings his sword _again_ but the turtle monkey ducked.

 ** _"I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything."_** Raph pulls a sash, that keeps Bradford's pants up, away and the human's pants fall down. The guard pulls up a fish that surprisingly fitted him and chased... jumped after Raph.

 ** _"One jump ahead on the lawmen"_** another guard, Rocksteady, blocked his path, he too swung his sword but the emerald turtle dodges and the sword hits the wooden beam that was holding a platform up. Mikey gulped as he looked at the sword that nearly got him with a scared expression but he had lots of confidence in his friend.

 ** _"That's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke."_** Both terrapins scamper up a pile of barrels, then kicked one down on top of the guard who fell down and crashed into Bradford and Xever. The contents of the barrel spilled out all over them.

 ** _"Riff raff. Street freak. Scoundrel. Take that. Just a little snack guys."_** Both terrapins scamper to the top of the platform when the guards threw food at them. Of course being agile they dodged them no problem, but then swords were thrown, by the guards, Raph and Mikey both dodged just in time, otherwise they probably would've been skewered.

 ** _"Rip him open, take it back guys."_** All the guards shook the poles that were holding the platform up, back and forth trying to knock him off, but it wasn't working. Raph then decides to just walk off the platform to certain death after looking at Mikey with a certain look.

 ** _"I can take the hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Mikey,"_** as he fell, the monkey turtle grabbed Raph like an acrobat. The pair swings into a harem* where three women were. The women, one dressed in purple, violet and pink clothing were surprised to see the terrapin.

 ** _"Who? Oh, it's sad Raphael's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime"_** Mikey finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk does with nuts or acorns. Raph tries leaving but bumps into an older lady with a broom.

 ** _"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got them"_** the lady swings her broom at Raph's head but he ducks, while trying to apologies by lifting his fez. He frowns but starts leaving.

 ** _"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you about it when I got the time."_** Both terrapins then leave with a carefree style; out of the window, after being pushed by one of the women. Guards were still trying to find him. They rushed past a muscleman who was flexing his muscles for the crowd, little do the guards know Raph and Mikey were behind the performer, copying his movements.

 ** _"One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume.*"_** The entertainer, the two were hiding behind, bent down to show more of his muscles, exposing both terrapins, who then left to hide somewhere else.

"There he is!" Hun shouted as he and the other guards stopped and turned around to go after their prey. Raph was jumping over sheep in a small paddock to the other side. "These two are going to get it now, AFTER THEM!"

 ** _"One jumped ahead of the hit men. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_** the emerald green terrapin looked behind him to see the guards pushing their way through the sheep. Raph then jumps over a man sleeping on a bed of nails and of course one of the guards, a very large guard, Bebop, lands on him. _What an idiot_ Raph couldn't help but think. The monkey turtle was by a jewellery store covered in all these jewels to disguise himself until a shopkeeper discovers him.

 ** _"Stop thief! Vandal! Mikey! Scandal. Let's not be too hasty."_** Raph was surrounded by guards in front of a door, which just happened to open and a large, ugly woman comes out and picks him up.

 ** _"Still I think he's rather tasty."_** Raph tumbles away, then put his arm around Rocksteady, acting like they're old chums.

 ** _"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along. Wrong!"_** All the guards jumped into the pile and fought. They stopped once they realised they were fighting each other and the two terrapins were gone. The two were sneaking away in vases.

"Get him!" Hun yelled once they all got out of the fight. Raph and Mikey ran away up to a flaming pit, jumped onto a man standing on the coals and jumped off on the other side. The four guards; Bradford, Xever, Bebop and Rocksteady, followed but ran straight across the flaming pit screaming in pain as they did so, while Hun went to find another way of catching them. The two terrapins then passed a sword swallower who already swallowed a large sword for a large crowd.

Mikey runs back, pulls the sword out of the swallowers mouth with a quick "Sorry dude, but I need this" he then advances on the guards who stops in their tracks.

"He's got a sword!" Bebop said scared, making the other guards terrified, by this time Hun returned, but he wasn't fazed by the monkey turtle’s antics.

"You idiots. We've all got swords!" said human yelled as he yanked his sword out of its holster, the other guards following.

Mikey gulps and smiles nervously. "Heh, hey dudes, you know I'll, uh, just put this down and leave you alone…" he said as he lowers the sword down gently and then sprints away to Raph. The two are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. Raph sees a snake charmer and a rope hanging from the roof. He jumps up and climbs the rope, as soon as the two were safe on the rope the guards all crashed into each other.

 ** _"One jump ahead of the hoof beats. Vandal! One hop ahead of the hump. Street freak! One trick ahead of disaster. Scoundrel!"_** Raph went to run down one street but was stopped by guards blocking the way. He went to go another way but was again stopped by guards blocking so he and Mikey ran up the stairs where they were once again stopped and _once again_ by the guards.

 ** _"They're quick, but I'm much faster. Take that!"_** all that was left was a window into a room. He then grabs a carpet and heads to another window. **_"Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me a happy landin', all I gotta do is jump."_** And with that Raph jumps out of the window with Mikey. The four guards right behind them out of the window, but they fell straight down to the street and landed in a pile of manure with a sign "Crazy Harkim's Discount Fertilizer".

Raph and Mikey lands far away from them, and used the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Both terrapins high five each other. "And now, esteemed effendi*, we feast. All right!" Mikey said as Raph broke apart the load of bread, giving the monkey turtle half.

"Yum, yum".

They were about to eat when Raph looked over and saw two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find in fear and tried to hide. The emerald turtle looks at them, then the bread, then to Mikey, who was looking back at him. "Uh-oh, I know that look Raph. No way, I’m starving." He saw his friend giving him a stern look. He sighs. "Just one bite first dude." Raph rolled his eyes as Mikey takes a big bite out of his half as Raph gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls the young boy, presumably her brother, back closer to herself. The emerald terrapin held the bread out.

"Here," they didn't move. "Go on, take it" Raph tried again, eventually they did take it with a giggle of delight and a soft thank you. Said turtle walks by Mikey and the monkey turtle gave a nod and a sigh, looking at the piece in his hand.

"I'm sorry, but these kids need you more than me" he spoke sadly to it and walks over to the children, who were already eating Raph's half, and offers his half to them. In delight, the girl pets him on the head "Ah, don't!" he protests, the girl gives him a little tickle under the chin. Mikey giggles but then looks to where Raph is and sees him gone. "Huh! Raph where are you buddy?" he called out.

"Over here Mikey," Raph called from a door toward the street where a large crowd was standing around, Mikey hops on Raph's shoulder and both peer over the shoulders of people in front of them to see what is going on. He sees a Prince riding a white horse. And not just any Prince but Prince Slash, another terrapin much larger than Raph, with spikes all over his shell and a black mask around his eyes, he also has a black turban with a marron coloured feather. He was wearing a maroon tunic and cloak and gold pointed shoes.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose…" one of the bystanders in front of the two terrapins said.

"Another suitor* for the princess," another bystander in front of Raph said. The emerald turtle was startled as the two children from before came running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the prince's horse, startling it, the girl reaches him just in time and pulls him away.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats," he said as he pulls out a whip to attack the children. But luckily Raph jumps in front of them and catches the whip on his arm. He couldn't stand to watch innocent children be beaten, especially by a bratty prince.

"Hey. If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners. That's no way to treat innocent kids," he said as he throws the whip back at Prince Slash, hard. The larger terrapin removed the whip and was furious.

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" he ground out as he kicked Raph into a mud puddle. The crowd laughed at him.

"Dude, that is just not cool!" Mikey shouted out to Slash.

"It wasn't supposed to be 'cool'!" Prince Slash countered. Raph was getting angry at the men laughing.

"Well, look at that Mikey. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends" Raph said, trying to pry the laughter to the Prince.

"Definitely dude," Mikey agreed as he wiped off the mud. The crowd all "oohed" expecting a fight. The Prince stops and turns back to Raph. Really angry.

"Ha! You are a worthless street turtle. You were born a street turtle, you'll die a street turtle, and only your parasites will mourn you," he said back, making Raph angrier. He rushes to the prince, but the doors to the palace slams shut in his face. The emerald terrapin banged his fists on the doors.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have parasites. Do you hear me?" he shouts as he scratches his head. He sighs and looks to his friend, who looked sad. "Come on, Mikey. Let's go home."

They left the street following the path to their place, their home. By the time they arrived at a stairway heading up, it was getting dark. **_"Riffraf, street freak. I don't buy that."_** Raph climbed up the ladder heading into their home. **_"If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No, siree."_** Mikey ran to his bed, placed his fez on its stand and curled up for sleep. **_"They'd find out, there's so much more to me"_** Raph tucked Mikey in who was too tired to even tease him about being soft.

He walked to the curtain, covering his window, pulls it back to reveal the beautiful Palace. He sits down on the edge just staring at the beautiful sight, and sighs. "Someday, Mikey, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Raph said while his best friend slept, he was too out of it to hear what the emerald terrapin said. What Raph didn't know was that his life was gonna change, the next day or two.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

  **Author's Note:** Well, here is Chapter Three. This is the longest chapter in this story so far.

Obviously we all know of Raphael and Michelangelo right, so I don't need to mention anything about them.

Hun is the leader of the Purple Dragons gang whenever he appears, and usually an ally or an enemy of the Shredder. He is an antagonist of the turtles and is also the arch-nemesis of Casey Jones. This character was created for the 2003 animated series, but he was also in one episode so far in the 2012 series.

Chris Bradford and Xever Montes are both henchmen of the Shredder in the 2012 series.  
Chris is one of the Shredder's top henchmen. As a human, he was a very skilled and a quite well known Martial Artist, with his own line of dojos. By night, however, he operated (and still does) as a ninja under the Shredder's employ. After coming face-to-face with Shredder's enemies (the turtles) a few times, he came into contact with the substance known as Mutagen, transforming him into a giant anthropomorphic dog, which caused Michelangelo to dub him "Dogpound". A few episodes later, Bradford came into contact with mutagen a second time, at which point he mutated into a more wolf-like form and became known as "Rahzar".

Xever is one of Oroku Saki's, aka, the Shredders top henchmen, alongside Chris Bradford. Once mutated into Fishface, he became even more of a force to be reckoned with. Xever is also a crime boss of the Brazilian mob in New York City, who call him Mr. X.

(1987 series) Bebop was a human punk, who, along with Rocksteady, became Shredder's right hand henchman following his mutation into a Mutant warthog. (2012) Bebop is a secondary antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was once a human professional thief hired to steal Shredder's helmet named Anton Zeck. He is now a mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants along with his partner, Rocksteady.

(1987 series) Rocksteady was a street thug who is mutated into an anthropomorphic rhinoceros. He is loyal to Shredder and is usually paired with his friend Bebop. (2012) Rocksteady is an antagonist of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human Russian arms dealer with ties to Shredder and The Foot Clan named Ivan Steranko. He is now a mutant white rhinoceros who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Bebop.

(1987 series) Slash is an evil mutant (or alien) turtle that is often allied with the Foot Clan. (2012) Spike was Raphael's pet turtle. In one episode, he was exposed to some Ooze and became known as Slash.

 

**_ Definitions for words with the '*' symbol: _ **

**Vest** – A vest is a sleeveless garment covering the upper body. The term has different meanings around the world. A waistcoat, sweater vest, banyan (Indian garment) and flannel vest. The term vest derives from French veste "jacket, sport coat", Italian vesta veste "robe, gown" and Latin vestis. The sleeveless garment worn by men beneath a coat may have been first popularised by King Charles II of England.

 **Fez** – The fez as well as its equivalent, the tarboosh is a felt hat of two types: either in the shape of a truncated cone made of red felt, or a short cylinder made of kilim fabric, both usually with a tassel attached to the top. The tarboosh is of ancient Greek origin and the modern fez, which is similar, owes much of its development and popularity to the Ottoman era.

Initially a symbol of Ottoman modernity, the fez over time came to be seen as part of an "Oriental" cultural identity. Seen as exotic and romantic in the west, it enjoyed a vogue as part of men's luxury smoking outfit in the United States and the UK in the decades surrounding the turn of the 20th century. The fez was initially a brimless bonnet of red, white or black with a turban woven around. Later the turban was eliminated, the bonnet shortened, and the colour fixed to red. Praying while wearing a fez – instead of a hat with brim – was easier because Muslims put their foreheads on the ground many times during the prayer sessions.

 **Harem** – Harem refers to the sphere of women in what is usually a polygynous household and their enclosed quarters which are forbidden to men. The term originated with the Near East. Harems are composed of wives and often sex slaves known as concubines. For the South Asian equivalent.

The word had been recorded in the English language since 1634, via Turkish harem, from Arabic haram "forbidden because sacred/important", originally implying "women's quarters", literally "something forbidden or kept safe", from the root of harama "to be forbidden; to exclude". It is being more commonly acknowledged today that the purpose of harems during the Ottoman Empire was for the royal upbringing of the future wives of noble and royal men. These women would be educated so that they were able to appear in public as a royal wife.

 **Nom de plume** – An assumed name used by a writer instead of their real name; a pen-name. For example; 'she is better known under her nom de plume of Daniel Stern'.

 **Effendi** – Effendi is a title of nobility meaning a lord or master. It is a title of respect or courtesy, equivalent to the English Sir, which was used in Ottoman Empire (Turkey). It follows the personal name, when it is used, and is generally given to members of the learned professions and to government officials who have high ranks. The possessive form efendim (my master) is used by servants and in formal discourse.

 **Suitor** – A man who pursues a relationship with a particular woman, with a view to marriage. Or a man who is courting a woman.


	4. Meet Princess; Leonora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Four, where we meet Leonardo, although in this story, Leo is female, and named Leonora, the Princess. Now, let me be clear here. I don't mind tcest stories, I just can't stand writing them myself. So, for me to be able to write tcest is for me to turn one of the guys female. My favourite pairing is Leo/Don and then followed by Leo/Raph. So bear with me if you like the tcest of boy/boy and like I said, I don't mind reading them but I can't stand to write them myself. So get use to me changing one or two of the guys to female so there will be tcest. Anyway, that's all from me, let's get on with the chapter.

**_Please Note:_**  
**_"Singing"_**  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  

The next morning, when the rooster crowed, people awoke and went about their day, birds are chirping in the distance. Everything around town was peaceful and within the palace walls too until…

"I've never been so insulted!" Prince Slash stated out loud slamming the door, that leads to the garden, open. The Sultan*, Splinter, who was just about to open the door to the garden before Slash came in, abruptly stopped.

"Ah, Prince Slash, I was just looking for… are you leaving so soon?" he asked, the large terrapin who continued walking.

"Yes, I am, I have had enough, she set her beast on me and look what that monster did!" The Prince showed a big hole in the rear end of his pants, showing his spotted underwear. "Goodbye, I'm outta here. Oh, and good luck on marrying her off! Ungrateful brat." And with that he stormed out of the palace in a rage and rode off on his horse back home.

Splinter sighed angrily, his daughter, Princess Leonora is unlike any other princess, she likes adventure and wishes to marry for love and not to just any prince. Sultan Splinter is a giant rat, brown in colour and wears a brown robe, gold sash, a white turban covering his white hair, white cape and gold boots. His kind brown eyes shine on at all his subjects with love and compassion.

His daughter, however, is a turtle after her mother, Queen Venus who was also a turtle, who died many years ago when Leonora was but a young child. The princess has long, black hair that reaches her waist and placed up in a ponytail, a blue ribbon with a jewel is placed atop her head like a tiara. Leaf-green skin and has a small shell on her back, she has big brown eyes, with blue streaks around them and wears a light blue tube top with loops for her arms and matching pants along with blue shoes.

"Leonora," Splinter whispered angrily to himself, he walked outside, with the help of his walking stick, to the garden where his teenage daughter is. He sees her sitting on the edge of the fountain facing away from the palace and silently talking with her best friend, April, a humanoid tiger, wearing baggy brown pants, a purple tube top, emerald green eyes and red fur with black stripes. "Leonora! Leonora! LEONORA!" Splinter calls sternly to get her attention but was interrupted when seeing April coming up to him. Splinter saw in his peripheral, where April had come from, a piece of someone’s white with spots underwear. He walks over to it and picks it up off of the ground and sighs angrily once again. "This is why Prince Slash stormed out is it?" he asked as he held up the piece of cloth.

"Oh, Father. We were just playing with him. Weren't we, April?" Leonora replied looking at her best friend who nodded and chuckled. "We were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Slash." Both girls laughed, enjoying the moment, until the princess looked up at her angry father, she cleared her throat. April walks away to bask in in the sun's rays having a little cat nap. Splinter gives another sigh.

He then walks over to her. "My daughter, you have got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call," the Sultan said as Leonora got up to walk over to the dove cage. "The law says you-" he started.

"… _Must be married to a prince_ …" the two said in unison, almost as if they had rehearsed it a dozen times before.

"By your next birthday," the rodent finished as he slowly followed her.

"The law is wrong, Father," the terrapin said as she opened the cage and reached in and grabbed a small dove.

"You have only three more days left, my daughter."

"Father, please you know I hate being forced into this," Leo replied as she pets the dove in her hands and brought it up to her cheek. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Leonora…" the Sultan sighed again, "it's not only this law." He takes a deep breath and continues. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you are taken care of, provided for," he finishes as she places the dove into his hands and walks off while he places the dove back in its cage, and closed the door. Leonora rolls her eyes and looks back at her father as she sits on the edge of the fountain again.

"Father, please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends," the terrapin said as she petted a fish who came up to her finger that was in the water. April woke up at that and glared at the princess.

"Ahem!" she exclaims.

"Except you of course April," the young terrapin said with a small chuckle. April, satisfied with the answer, goes back to her catnap. "I've never even been outside the palace walls," she continued sadly.

"That is because you are a princess, Leonora and I expect you to act like one" her Father said.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore," the leaf-green terrapin stated with a splash from the fountain. Splinter gave an angry sigh again and walked off with his walking stick. He reaches April and sees she's awake.

"If you have any children, Allah forbid you should have any daughters," he said as he continued.

"Ok, your Majesty," she softly says as she looks puzzled at Leonora. Said terrapin was angry at her Father for not understanding her desire. She gets up and walks over to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly out and into freedom.

"Just because I can't have my freedom, I'm not letting them be trapped here like I am," she says and April sits where she is and listens to the princess' ramblings.

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

The rodent walked into his throne room and sat down on a mat to meditate. He sighs yet again, which felt like the thousandth time today alone. "I do not know where she gets it from. Her mother was not nearly so picky," he said as he closed his eyes attempting to meditate when a shadow falls over him, he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it is. "Oroku Saki, my most trusted advisor," he opened his eyes and sees a tall, bony man with short black hair, a twisted, black goatee and a faint moustache, as well as grey eyeliner.

He was dressed in extravagant clothing, consisting of black robes that reach the ground over top a red garment with bell sleeves. Underneath his second garment, he is wearing a shirt, black in colour with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward.

A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also is wearing an odd, light-coloured garment that covers his neck, the back of his head and his chest. He is sporting a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set on the front and a bright red feather placed just above it. His pet bird, Karai was situated on his left shoulder and a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra headed staff was in his right hand. He has black hair and red eyes. He smiles at the rodent. "I am in need of your wisdom" Splinter says slowly.

Saki's smile grows more, if that is even possible. "My life is but to serve you, my Lord" he said as he bows.

"It is this suitor business, Leonora refuses to choose a husband. I am at my wits end," the Sultan gives yet another sigh and slowly stands up.

"Awk! Wits end!" the parrot, Karai repeated, the rodent gives a small smile to the bird.

"Perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem," Saki mentioned. The rodent sighed in relief.

"If anyone can help, it's you," he admitted.

"But, it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond, Your Majesty," Saki continued gesturing to the ring with a blue gem on top on the rodent's third finger.

"My ring? Why would you need my ring?" Splinter said.

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. Don't worry" the human says as he stares into Splinter’s eyes. The room seemed to darken in Splinter’s eyes. Saki's voice slows down and deepens. "Everything will be fine," he says as Splinter's eyes get a blank look. He nodded in agreement.

"The diamond," Saki continues. The rodent removes the ring and hands it to Saki.

"Here, Saki. Whatever you need will be fine," Splinter said in a monotone voice, the room returned to normal as Saki pulls back the staff, and takes the ring.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along back to your meditating," he says as Splinter sits down and does his meditation. Both human and parrot then leaves the room. As they left, the parrot decides to talk.

"Master, I can't take it anymore, this whole dilemma with the princess is just so… so annoying," she states angrily.

"Calm yourself, Karai. Soon I will be Sultan not that addle-pated twit, and I can get rid of the princess once and for all," Saki said as he reached a wall, he pulls a rope, disguised as an ornament hanging on the ceiling, which then reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers they walked through a door at the top of the stairs which slams shut behind them.

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Night time. In the palace garden, a shadowy figure walks through the beautiful garden to the palace walls. It was Princess Leonora in disguise, a brown cloak with a brown hood to hide her face. She sees a tree and begins to climb it to be free. She is tugged from behind, she jumps expecting to be caught by the guards or worse, her father; she looked behind and saw April. She was both relieved and scared.

"And where do you think you're going?" April asked the startled terrapin. Leonora opened her mouth to answer but couldn't, she wasn't sure how to. She tried again.

"I'm sorry April. But you know I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." The tiger humanoid nodded her head with a sad smile.

"I know Leo, you're like a sister to me and I want you to be happy. Just… be careful. You never know what can happen out there," she replied with a sad sigh.

"I know April. I'll miss you," Leo said as she gave April a hug who eagerly returned it.

"I'll miss you too," the tiger replied. Leo went to climb up the tree again and with help from April who gave a whine and whimper. "Goodbye Leo," she called out softly.

"Goodbye, April," the terrapin answered back, she then disappears over the wall and April goes back to bed sad and softly cries.

"Please, be careful," she whispers to herself, before sleep consumes her.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

  

 **Author's Note:** And BAM!!!! There's Chapter Four. We have met the Princess and the Sultan, so everyone should know Leonardo and Splinter right, so I won't go into detail about them. And also you know April, Karai and Oroku Saki right? Well that saves some time to worry about a small description of who they are. But how many of you know of Venus? Well here's a little detail about her.

Venus de Milo, (often shortened to simply Venus and real name Mei Pieh Chi) is the only female turtle, and is only shown in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. She is also the only one named after a work of art, rather than an artist. Venus was one of five turtles exposed to mutagen in the sewers. When Splinter gathered up all the turtles, he mistakenly left Venus behind. Somehow making her way to Chinatown, she was discovered by a shinobi magician called Chung I. Chung I took the turtle with him to China where he raised her as a daughter and named her Mei Pieh Chi. He also trained the turtle in the art of shinobi.  
Apparently, Chung I would, on occasion, travel to the realm of dreams and encounter Splinter. Each swapped stories of their turtles, choosing to keep them a secret until the time was right. In his possession, Chung I's purpose to make sure the Dragons would never escape the mirror. The Dragons eventually crossed over into the realm of dreams, attacking Chung I and kidnapping Splinter's spirit. On his deathbed, Chung I revealed to the female turtle her true origin and told her her place was in New York.  
The female turtle travelled to New York, where she encountered the TMNT watching over the spiritless body of their Master. After helping the turtles put an end to Shredder and the Foot Clan, she led them on a dream walk to rescue their Master's spirit. Unbeknownst to her, the Dragons used this opportunity to enter the physical world. To celebrate their seeming victory, the five turtles and Splinter went for a picnic in the park but, were attacked by the Dragons. In the struggle, a statue of a woman was damaged when its arms broke off. Upon winning the battle, Mei Pieh Chi took the statue with her to the lair. This earned her the nickname of Venus de Milo after the famous statue, mimicking the other Turtles' artist namesakes.

 

**_ You know the drill, * explanation time: _ **

**Sultan** – Sultan is a noble title with several historical meanings. Originally, it was an Arabic language abstract noun meaning "strength", "authority", "rulership" derived from the verbal noun meaning "authority" or "power". Later, it came to be used as the title of certain rulers who claimed almost full sovereignty in practical terms (i.e. the lack of dependence on any higher ruler), without claiming the overall caliphate, or to refer to a powerful governor of a province within the caliphate.


	5. Princess Meets Street Turtle (Leonora Meets Raphael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is Chapter Five, where Leo and Raph meet. This is going to be very interesting. Like before, please enjoy and don't forget to review. Picture and inspiration belongs to KameBoxer on Deviantart and thanks to Halloween Witch as my Beta Reader couldn't do this without you. I know the parts of the first part has already been mentioned in previous chapters but who cares. It just makes it look like it makes sense. Now, onto Chapter Five

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

In the middle of a desert, there lives a small town, a town by the name of Agrabah. This place has a palace where the Sultan lives with his daughter and servants. And as you head into town you come to a market place. This is where we start today, night has been and gone, and has been replaced by morning, people were walking around town buying things they needed.

Vendors were shouting out their items they have to sell, in hopes to earn some cash. Raphael and Michelangelo were on top of a melon stand getting ready to get their breakfast. The emerald green turtle looks over one side of the cart and the monkey turtle was on the other getting ready to distract the cart owner, for his friend to retrieve their breakfast.

"Okay, Mikey, you ready?" the red clad terrapin asked his monkey turtle friend.

"You know it dude. I was born ready," the baby blue eyed terrapin replied with a thumbs up.

"Then go bonehead," Raph said as Mikey saluted and dipped down hanging by his tail and looks to the seller, who was talking to the passing crowds.

"Try this. Your taste buds will dance and sing." At this point Mikey grabbed a melon from his stand, distracting the seller. "Hey, get your paws off that." Mikey continued distracting him with taunts. "Why, you… get away from here, you cursed, filthy ape!" the man said as he walked over to the monkey turtle and attempted to retrieve his melon back. Meanwhile, Raph dips down and snatches another from the stand, and climbs back up to the roof. The shop keeper had gotten his melon back and took it to the front where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused, like déjà vu, he could've sworn he placed one there already.

He looks back at the sea green turtle, but the baby blue eyed terrapin lifted his orange fez in a salute of goodbye. "Bye, bye" he says and zings back up to Raph.

"Nice going, knucklehead," the red clad terrapin said as he breaks the melon in half, giving one half to Mikey. "Breakfast is served."

"About time too. My stomach has been annoying me all morning for food." The monkey turtle said as he started gobbling his half. The bigger terrapin could only roll his eyes as he too ate his half.

Meanwhile, a beautiful young woman with a brown cloak and hood was walking around the market place in awe. She had never seen anything so wonderful. She was glad to be walking through the street, admiring the scenery and stands. She is loving it. She passes a stand selling pots. "Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver" the seller said showing her a pot. She kindly declined. She then passes another stand.

"Sugar dates. Sugar dates and figs. Sugar dates and pistachios," the seller shouted out expecting the woman to buy something, but again she kindly declines. She doesn't want to buy anything, just have a look around. Now she is passing a jewellery stand.

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady!" the jeweller said showing a beautiful red necklace with blue gems on it. She was charmed by the action; she was going to once again decline the offer but was startled by a fish thrust into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em," the fisherman shouted. She _once again_ kindly declines.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," she backs away, but bumps into a fire eater performer, who was startled in to swallowing his fire act. "Oh, excuse me" the young woman apologized. But the fire performer gulps it down and belches, the terrapin was so startled that the hood of her cloak falls down, to reveal a blue ribbon with a gem, that is place atop her head, kinda like a tiara. The fire swallower seemed please that he didn't die from the burning sensation and taps his stomach but he was annoyed that his act was interrupted. He glared at her.

Raph heard the commotion and looked up with a bored look, but once his eyes landed on the young woman, 'Leonora' he gets a strange look. "I'm really very sorry" the female terrapin apologized, with a smile, to the performer who was still glaring at her. Raph couldn't stop staring at her.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. "Holy shit!" he whispers so that his friend wouldn't hear, Leonora pulls the hood of the cloak over her head again to hide her tiara like jewellery and walks off into the crowd. Mikey sees the female terrapin and looks to Raph who still has that strange look. The monkey turtle jumps onto the large terrapin's shoulder and starts waving his hands in his face, trying to snap him out of it.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" he gives a couple knocks to the head, still no response. "Uh-oh, he's got it bad" he mumbles to himself. Leonora stops by the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit; an apple.

"Oh, you must be hungry," she says softly, she picks up an apple and gives it to him. "Here you go." The boy grabs the apple from the princess, then he runs off after seeing the seller of fruits, a male humanoid tiger with battle amour all over his body and an eye-patch over one blazing topaz eye, coming around the cart.

"You'd better be able to pay for that" he growls to the disguised Princess. She stops, turns back and looks puzzled.

"Pay?"

The seller grabs her hand. "No one steals from Tiger Claw's cart" he growls out lowly. Now understanding what he meant she kindly replies. She didn't realize that taking anything from the cart required money.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I don't have any money".

"Thief!" Tiger Claw shouted as he swings her around to the other side of him.

"Please… if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan" she stutters out a reply. He takes her three-fingered hand again, as she was to go and do just that, and pins it down on the table.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" Tiger Claw said as he raised a sword, intending to cut her hand off. The male terrapin and his friend on top of a stand saw this and acted. He jumped down with Mikey in tow to intercept.

"No! No, please!" she pleads, which falls on deaf ears. The man swung the sword downward, when another pair of hands stopped him. Two three-fingered emerald green hands. Everyone gasped in relief.

"Oh, thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her." Leonora's saviour was none other than Raphael, (though, of course she doesn't know it, yet). He took the sword out of the tiger's hands and gave it to the Princess. She seems confused but hid it behind her back. "I have been looking all over for you, don't ever run off like that again ever!" the red clad terrapin said sternly, she was puzzled at the way he was talking to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just play along," he whispers his answer back. They were stopped by none other than Tiger Claw, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You, know this girl?" Raph had to think of something and quick.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister," she looked perplexed at what he said. "She's a little crazy," Raph states making circles around his ears, indicating 'crazy'. She was not happy and gave a scoff, un-amused. The man grabbed Raph by the vest and swung him around.

"She said she knew the Sultan," the tiger said. _Allah, I can't believe I'm saying this, make his head swell even bigger than it already is_.

"She thinks the monkey turtle is the Sultan," Raph gave a small chuckle gesturing to Mikey who was about to pick pocket, but jumps away hearing the word, 'monkey turtle'.

"Heh, nothing to see here, just minding my business, go back to what you're doing" he said 'innocently,' _real smooth Mikey, they never buy that, it was so obvious_. Leo, who caught on to what the red clad terrapin was saying played along. She kneels and bows before Mikey, _I must be crazy to be doing this. I'm a Princess, for Allah sakes_.

"O, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" she says, bowing. Mikey stands up straight, puzzled and replies.

"Thank you citizen, I would like you to serve me some food. I'm hungry!" he said, patting her head, Raph just rolled his eyes.

"Tragic, isn't it?" he said back to Tiger Claw as he grabbed an apple from the stand behind him, with his foot and gave it to the tiger, throwing him off the trail. "But, no harm done," he says as he walks to Leo and Mikey. The latter still giving orders and the former was still bowing. "Come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor," Raph said as she got up with his help, they walked to a camel.

The female terrapin still playing along. "Oh, hello, Doctor. How are you?" she asked.

"No, no, no. not that one, crazy," Raph says as he moves her away from the camel. "Come on Sultan," he looks to Mikey, whose pockets were bulging.

"Thank you, my lovely citizens. Your Sultan is very please. Farewell until next we meet!" the monkey turtle said as he bowed to the crowd and everything from his bulging pockets falls out. He gasps in surprise.

"Huh? What?" Tiger Claw asked, wondering what the commotion was about. Mikey quickly picks up what he could carry and the trio ran off down the street. "Come back here, you little thieves!" the tiger shouted, he wasn't happy.

After today, the trio's lives are about to change forever. But is it for the better?

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

 **Author's Note:** And there's Chapter Five. Finally, Raph and Leo have met, along with Mikey, and I added a new character in, although he is very minor, only in this one chapter, but I couldn't keep calling him, 'the seller' or 'the fruit seller', so I decided to name him. It was hard to decide who I wanted him to be, had to be minor but I also wanted him to be tough and give punishment without hesitation and I thought 'Tiger Claw,' he was just perfect for the part.

 

Here's a little something on Tiger Claw, if anyone was interested. Even I didn't know some things about him, like his past mostly. Shocking really, but that's the way the story goes.

Tiger Claw, is a mutant tiger assassin/bounty hunter, who becomes an ally of The Shredder and an enemy of the Ninja Turtles in the 2012 animated series. Tiger Claw was mutated as a young Japanese boy and grew up as a circus performer, before becoming a part of the criminal underworld. Decades ago in a Kraang experiment, he was exposed to their mutagen and thus transformed into a tiger mutant warrior. Tiger Claw worked as an assassin and mercenary and earned such a good reputation that the Shredder eventually hired him. He has excellent Martial Art skills and is also the Shredder's most dreaded, yet revered assassin and bounty hunter from Japan (Shredder finds him on his journey to Japan and enlists him as his newest henchman).  
Given his predatory nature, Tiger Claw is fierce and cunning, finding enjoyment in hunting and outsmarting most of his enemies. As such he shares no qualms in attacking defenceless people, like when Karai refused to harm Murakami, seeing no honour in attacking a blind man. Tiger Claw holds no such code of honour, he cares only for power and revenge. Regardless, he follows Shredder's orders without question, given their mutual respects.


	6. Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Six, Leo and Raph finally get some time to chat and get to know each other, without knowing who the other is. Strange right? Well, read on to find out what happens next.

**_Please Note:_**  
**_"Singing"_**  
_Thought_

* * *

 

In a small, cold and dark room, there were swirling clouds hovering above a small machine, a storm is brewing above this contraption which caused a small explosion, but nothing major. This machine was being powered by a Red Lory with blue wings and a yellow beak, running on a gear to get the machine going. The bird, was huffing and puffing after running nonstop for a few hours, on her Master's orders.

"With all due respect, My Lord, couldn't we have just waited for a real storm?" she asked wanting to stop. Her lord, was not happy.

"Save your breath, Karai. You know I can't wait for that. Now, faster!" he demanded as he places the ring in the contraption that looks like an hourglass with cobra heads on either side to hold up said ring.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one," Karai said without hesitation and ran faster. As she does, a lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into the hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.

"Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave" Saki chanted as the sand in the top part of the hourglass forms the Cave of Wonders. It then falls through into a sandstorm, in the bottom part of the timer. "Yes! YES! There he is," the man said as the sands revealed Raphael climbing up a ladder, followed by Leonora who is still in her disguise. "My diamond in the rough."

Karai was shocked. "That's him? That's the clown we've been waiting for?" she says as she loses her footing, but lucky for her reflexes she saves herself from being sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" her Master asks sinisterly, as the Red Lory flies over to his shoulder and sits upon it.

"Swell," she says, with a big breath of relief. She didn't have to run anymore of the machine, also she wouldn't have had the strength to continue it. Now she could just relax and wait for her Master's orders once again. He just laughed evilly, as it echoed all around the room.

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

 Outside in the town it was now sunset, the day has been spent and was gonna retire for the night to come and allow all the people and animals of the world to go to sleep to be ready for another day when the sun rises back up at dawn.

On a rooftop, an emerald green male terrapin finished climbing up the stairs and turns to help another terrapin, this one is a leaf-green, female. "Almost there," he says, as she climbs over the edge, after him. She trips and falls into Raph's arms but quickly stands up after looking into his golden amber eyes. _Beautiful eyes. Wait, beautiful eyes? Where did that come from? Get your head outta the clouds girl, you do not need this distraction_.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," the disguised Princess said as she gives a bow.

"Uh, forget it," Raph said, feeling embarrassed and unsure on what else to say. And was stunned by the gesture. Mikey grabs a pole and tosses it to Raph. "So, this is your first time in the market place, huh?" Mikey grabs the end of the pole as Raph pole-vaults to the next building, leaving Leo behind. She stands on the other side with her hands on her hips, looking on in awe and doubt.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." Raph said as he holds a plank of wood up and stares at her lovingly. She does the same, without the plank of wood, and looks down in embarrassment. Raph snaps out of it after realizing what he was doing. He lays the plank down between the buildings. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be," he says as he leans down to straighten the plank up, but Leo wasn't having any of that and pole vaults right over the gap and Raph's head. He looks up at her face in surprise.

"Hmm. I'm a fast learner," she says as she tosses the pole to Raph.

"Wow! Dudette that was amazing" Mikey said with his eyes widening in amazement, Raph's were too. The disguised princess just smiled at the two.

"Hey," Raph chuckled, looking to Mikey, passed the pole to the orange clad monkey turtle, who drop the apples that he was carrying, and giving Raph a glare. "Come on. This way," the red clad terrapin took a hold of Leo's hand and led her to a roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. "Woah! Watch your head there. Be careful".

"Is this where you live?" Leonora asked, looking around.

"Yep. Just me and Mikey. Come and go as we please" Raph replied.

"That sounds fabulous," the princess said feeling envious of the two terrapins in front of her.

"Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view." The red clad turtle said as he pulls back the curtain and exposes the Palace. The emerald terrapin looks on in amazement while the female terrapin looks on in sadness. "Wow, the Palace looks pretty amazing huh?" he asked the leaf-green terrapin, who quietly scoffed.

"Oh, it's wonderful" she half-heartily agreed as she turned away and sat down on one of the steps.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, and have servants and valets,*" Raph couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh, sure. People tell you where to go and how to dress." The blue clad turtle said sadly with a hint of anger. Raph gives a chuckle.

"It's better than here," he disagrees. Mikey was about to take a bite out of his apple when Raph snatches it from him. "You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards." He added on. The monkey turtle just glared at the larger terrapin.

"Dude! No fair!" but grabbed the second apple he had, lucky for him.

"You're not free to make your own choices…" Leo continued.

"…Sometimes you feel so…" Raph starts.

"…You're just…" the female terrapin adds.

"Trapped," they both finished. All three looked at each other in surprise but Raph and Leo looked at each other longer with a smile each, both thinking that the other understands wholeheartedly, before he cleared his throat, Mikey tried to eat his apple, but again his friend stole it from him.

 _Can I get a break here? I'm hungry. Bully!_ He would've said it out loud but didn't want to end up on the wrong side of his fists. Instead he just glared.

"So, where you from?" he asks Leo as he rolled the apple down his arm and off of his elbow into her hands. She gives a quiet chuckle.

"What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back," she replies.

"Really? How come" Raph asked surprised as he takes a bite out of the apple in his hands and then hands it back to Mikey, who growled with a disgusted look and throws it away.

"Why you…" but Raph didn't hear him, he just walked over to sit by the disguised Princess. The monkey turtle's face brightens up as he comes up with a plan. He walked until he was behind Raph and Leo. She gives a sad sigh.

"My father's forcing me to get married," she replies.

"That's… that's awful," Raph sadly states, looking away.

"I understand his concern, but he doesn't need to force me to get married," Leo continued sadly. Mikey appears from behind Leo and tries to steal the apple.

"Mikey!" Raph growled, startling him into jumping back and scrambling up to a higher point and starts complaining really fast that Leo couldn't fully understand.

"Dude, that is so unfair you took my apple and gave it to her and gave me your bitten one, which by the way was mine too until you took it. I stole those apples for myself and you go and take them both. I'm so mad at you," he breaths out heavily, (he did speak all of that in one breath, after all, who wouldn't be breathing heavily from it).

"Here you go, Mikey, I'm not really hungry anyway" Leo said handing the apple to the monkey turtle, who took it without hesitation. She caught bits and pieces of the rant that she felt bad. "But, what else was he saying?" Raph looked to Mikey with a glare and replies.

"He was saying, uh… that's not fair, about being force to marry, that is," Mikey, eating his apple was shocked at what Raph said.

"What?" he sounded out around a mouthful of apple, in disbelief.

"Oh, did he?" Leo asked, looking away.

"Yeah, of course. Why don't you believe me?" the emerald turtle asked.

"It's not that I don't believe you, but does Mikey have anything else to say?" Leo replies with a small smile on her face.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something we could do to help," the red clad terrapin answered.

"Oh, boy!" Mikey gags as he finished his apple, grateful to the Princess but still angry at his best friend.

"Hmm. Tell him that's very sweet" Leo says as the two of them were moving closer and closer and were about to meet lips when…

"Here you are!" a guard, Rocksteady yelled as he spotted the two.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Raph and Leo shouted together, looked to each other "THEY'RE AFTER YOU?" once again said in unison, as they both shot up from their seats. The guards were approaching the two.

"My father must have sent them…" Leo said scared that she may have to go back to the Palace and stay there for good. Raph was by the window looking out and down to see if they can escape.

"Do you trust me?" he asked the female terrapin to distract her.

"What?" she asked confused, not sure what he's asking.

"Do you trust me?" Raph asked again as he extends his hands out to her, she hesitates, but one look back told her to trust him, so she slowly grabs his hand.

"Yes…" then Raph does the craziest thing she has ever done; jumping out the window.

"Then JUMP!" they landed safely, if a bit sore on a pile of salt. They raised to their feet and tried to get away but the exit was blocked by a guard, Hun; Raph bumps into said person. Of all the guards, he was the one he had to bump into. The huge human lifts Raph up by his vest.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we street turtle?" he asked the terrapin in his hands. Again, Hun's turban is pulled down over his face by Mikey, he releases Raph who grabs Leo's hand and tries escaping again.

"RUN!" but the exit was blocked off by more guards; Bebop, Rocksteady, Bradford and Xever. "Go! Get out of here!" Raph shouts to Leo and runs the other way, Hun grabs hold of Mikey and tries to pull him off his head.

"Get this thing off of me," he shouted, he finally pries the monkey turtle off and throws him away, who lands in a vase, the lid closing behind him. Hun then grabs Raph by the back of his vest, this time. "It's the dungeon for you, freak," he says as he throws the terrapin back to the other guards; Bebop and Rocksteady, who took hold of him.

"Get off of me!" Raph says as he struggles to get free. Leo came up to Hun and took hold of his arm and started punching him, not doing anything to deter him away from laughing at Raph.

"Let him go!" she demanded.

"Looky here men. Another street freak," the human said not realizing her as the Princess, since she's still in disguise, he pushed her away and she fell to the ground. The other guards were laughing at this. Leonora got up from her place on the ground, angry now and pulls the hood of her cloak down and showing the blue tiara-like hair accessory on her head.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess!" she demanded. Hun and the other guards stopped laughing and looked surprised. If you look closely, you would have seen the human and his flunkies paling at the sight. They had assaulted the princess, without knowing it. They want to hope that she doesn't tell her father what they did. If he were to know then Hun and his team would possibly be fired. They would just want to hope at this point.

"Princess Leonora!" the captain of the guards said as he bowed low, the other guards did as well and forced Raphael to bow alongside them. The red-clad terrapin lifted his head to look at Leo, the princess with sadness but not showing it.

"The princess?" he asked out loud, not believing his eyes. Mikey who was still in the vase lifted the lid and peeked out not believing what he heard.

"Princess? Seriously? Raph fell for the Princess? This cannot be good," he mumbled to himself.

"What are you doing outside the Palace? And with this street turtle?" Hun asked as Leo continued glaring at him and replied.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him."

"I would, Princess, except my orders come from Oroku Saki. You'll have to take it up with him," Hun said as he bowed again and walked away, with the other guards dragging Raph away, bowing also.

Leonora was pissed now, pissed at how Saki commanded the guards when he's not Sultan, pissed at Hun for not releasing the male terrapin, and pissed at not having her freedom. Again.

"Believe me, I will," she says angrily with a hint of venom in the words as she crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at the guards. Once they were out of sight, she began her storming trek back to the Palace to talk with Saki. _Someone is gonna be in big trouble. Wait until I get my hands on him._

**_To Be Continued..._ **

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

  **Author's Note:** Well, there's Chapter Six, my lovely followers, reviewers and friends. Please let me know how it was and what you thought. And, I just like to give a HUGE thanks to Halloween Witch for putting up with me and my stories as my Beta Reader. I really appreciate your help with them and I'm glad to have found a great friend such as you. And another HUGE thanks, once again to KameBoxer for the use of their picture.

Well, there were no new minor characters in this chapter. You already know Oroku Saki, Karai, Leo, Raph and Mikey, and I've already mentioned a bit about Rocksteady, Bebop, Xever, Hun and Bradford, in Chapter Three.

 

**_ But there is one word there that may need some describing; _ **

**Valets** – A man's personal male attendant, who is responsible for his clothes and appearance. Valet and varlet are terms for male servants who serve as personal attendants to their employer. In the Middle Ages and Ancien Régime, valet de chamber was a role for junior courtiers and specialists such as artists in a royal court, but the term 'valet" by itself most often refers to a normal servant responsible for the clothes and personal belonging of an employer, and making minor arrangements.  
In the United States, the term most often refers to a parking valet.

In English, valet as "personal man-servant" is recorded since 1567, though use of the term in the French-speaking English medieval court is older, and the variant form varlet is cited from 1456. Both are French importations of valet (the 't' being silent in modern French) or varlet, Old French variants of vaslet "man's servant", originally "squire, young man", assumed to be from Gallo-Romance Vulgar Latin vassellittus "young nobleman, squire, page", diminutive of Medieval Latin vassallus, from vassus "servant", possibly cognate to an Old Celtic root wasso – "young man, squire" (source of Welsh gwas "youth, servant", Brenton goaz "servant, vassal, man", Irish foss "servant").

The modern use is usually short for the valet de chambre (French for "valet of the chamber", in modern terms the bedroom, though not originally so). Since the 16th century, the word has traditionally been pronounced as rhyming with pallet, though an alternative pronunciation, rhyming with chalet, as in French, is now common. The Oxford English Dictionary lists both pronunciations as valid.


	7. Enter Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, onto Chapter Seven, here we see Leo confronting Saki, let's hope he gets what he deserves right. Anywho, this was written differently but I knew I had to change a few things. Like the beggar, I was originally thinking about Saki, like its Jafar in the movie, but I thought, that's too predictable, plus I just couldn’t see Saki acting like a beggar if you know what I mean. So I chose someone else. Not telling who it is, you are just gonna have to read it for yourselves. Now, without further ado, Chapter Seven. Don't forget to review, constrictive criticism will do just fine, no flames please.

**_Please Note:_ **   
**_"Singing"_ **  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  

A new morning has presented itself, Leonora had returned to the palace the previous night and vowed to talk with Saki first thing in the morning. Now that it is morning, she went looking for him. Within another part of the Palace, a male figure was emerging from his secret chambers. He attempts to close the door slowly and carefully, so not to notify anyone that it's there, but was soon interrupted by the princess, storming in before he finishes. She had found him. "Saki?"

"Oh, Princess," he says as he slams the secret door shut, pinning Karai's tail, _lucky for her_ , inside the door frame as she was leaving.

"Awk! Master, my tail!" she says softly and in pain. Saki gives her no mind as he gives a bow to the princess and spreads his cape out hiding the door. She wasn't there to talk about what was behind him though. She wanted to talk to the tall, bony man about other things that has her pissed off at him, she didn't notice anything else.

"How may I be of service to you?" he asked.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on _your_ orders," she states making him move back a bit, startled, from her outburst.

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal." Saki says with a disturbing smirk; it didn't deterred Leo though.

"What was his crime?" she asked not believing that the boy is a criminal, when he was so kind and caring to her, allowed her to see his home, saved her from the fruit seller, Tiger Claw and was gonna protect her from the guards. _How could he be a criminal?_ In the background, Karai was trying to get the door to release her tail, she grabs her Master’s cape and tries pulling herself free. He doesn’t notice her attempts.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course" Saki said it as if it was the most obvious thing. Karai grabbed more of the man’s cape, trying to pull her tail out of the wall. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working. She tugged on her Master’s cape, trying to get his attention.

"If you could just…" she started before the man kicked her beak to shut her up before she gives away his secret lair to the Princess. Then, where will he come up with his scheming plans of dominating the world. She mumbled her displeasure, rubbing her beak, trying to rid the pain.

"He didn't kidnap me. I ran away!" Leo stated angrily.

"Oh, dear," he starts as he walks away as if shocked. "Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known…" the princess walked behind him still angry but confused as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out," Saki said as he towers over the female terrapin.

"What sentence?" she asked curiously with a hint of dread and not wanting to know the answer.

"Death!" Saki said with a sinister tone. Leo gasped, that was not the answer she was hoping for. She knew she didn't want to know. "By beheading."

"No." Leo said softly, clearly upset. She collapses on a stool, in disbelief.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess," Saki 'innocently' says.

"How could you?" Leo asked in an angry whisper, she then runs from the room crying. Karai finally frees her tail from the door, breathing heavy from trying too hard. She flies up and lands on Saki's left shoulder, gasping for air, but otherwise calm.

"So, how did it go, Master?" she asked intrigued.

"I think she took it… rather well," Saki answered with a sinister smile on his face, Karai matching one. “Now, it’s time for phase two. Go and tell him to proceed.” The red lory nodded her head with the same sinister smile she showed just moments ago and flew off to inform their _‘friend’_ to go on to phase two.

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

  

Now the sun has set on yet another day and it was now, night time. In the garden on the ground by the large fountain, a young female terrapin was crying. She has been there since she found out the Royal Vizier has sentenced the male terrapin she had met earlier that day to beheading. A humanoid tiger walked over to the fountain to comfort her as best she can. "Leo? Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asks softly.

"Oh, April. It's all my fault" Leo said as she lifted her head from her arms and wiped her eyes free of tears and turned to her best friend. "I didn't even know his name," she continues crying and hugs April tightly, the tiger returned the gesture.

"There, there, shh. It's ok," April comforted her. This continued on throughout the night. Leo couldn't help but think this was all her fault.

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

  

Within the palace walls, or more specific, the eerie palace dungeons where normal sized rats scurry by, an emerald green turtle with leather black pants that were baggy on him and a red fez and vest, was chained up to the wall, arms above his head. He struggled but to no avail. He wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. "She was the princess. I can't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her…" he murmurs to himself, feeling stupid, he didn't care if he sounded crazy right now, he felt stupid more than anything.

"Yoo-hoo! Raphie!" a distant voice sounded from above. The red clad terrapin looked up and saw a sea green monkey turtle with an orange fez and vest. "Hello!" the monkey turtle says as he lifted his fez up in greeting.

"Mikey! Down here" Raph shouted up at his friend, with a smile, who climbs down mumbling to himself, about how stupid and pigheaded he was. "Come on, help me out of these." Mikey just placed his hands on his hips on the emerald terrapin's knee.

"Why should I? You went goo-goo eyed at the princess and completely ignored me. Aren't I your friend?" the monkey turtle says angrily as he imitates the princess in disguise, he pulled his vest over his head and made his eyes big. Then returned to normal, "Why, did you save her? Besides being in trouble?"

"Because, she _was_ in _trouble_ and she was worth it," Raph answered. His friend could only roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I said besides that dude," he grumbled out as he jumps up to the bigger terrapin's shoulders to the chains above holding Raph's hands and pulls open his orange vest to reveal a small set of tools in his pocket. He pulls out a bobby pin and attempts to free his best friend.

"Don't worry, Mike, I'll never see her again," the emerald turtle says sadly but not letting it show, "I'm a street freak, remember? And there's a law," Mikey rolled his eyes in boredom, and grumbled as he continues working at the lock. "She's gotta marry a prince. She deserves a prince…" Raph finishes sadly as the monkey turtle freed his hands, the red clad terrapin rubs his wrists and Mikey shows off his bravery to free him.

"Ta-da!" he says holding the bobby pin up. Raph didn't see, so Mikey placed the bobby pin back in his pocket and sat down in a mood for his friend was ignoring him, again.

"I'm a fool," Raph says as he leans back against the wall, I totally agree dude.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy," an elderly voice called from the shadows, scaring Mikey who ran and hid behind Raph.

"It's a ghost," he cried out, the red clad terrapin rolled his eyes and looked back at the man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself," the man said as he hobbled his way to Raph with a walking stick, the terrapin noticed his cell mate to be dark skin, round glasses over green eyes and wearing blue rags, _at least it covers him up well_. He also had white hair, a long white beard and sandals. He was very old and hunched over, like his back gave out long ago. "But, together, perhaps we can be more," the old man said as he rubbed his fingers together, with a devilish smile.

"I'm listening," Raph says intrigued at the man's offer, but not buying it, just yet.

"There is a cave, boy, a Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams" the man says as he pulls from a pocket in his robe, red and blue jewels to show both terrapins as a bribing tool, the two looked at them in awe. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager," the beggar walked away from the pair taking the jewels with him. A familiar Red Lory sticks its head out of the old man's robe.

"Hurry it up, idiot, the Master doesn't like to be kept waiting and you reek," she says angrily, she squawked as the beggar pushes her back into the robe, so not to give themselves away, the Master definitely won't be please if he has to wait any longer. _I'm glad I won't be stuck with this creep for too long_. The old man looked back to Raph with a soft chuckle.

"But the law says only a prince can…" the terrapin started saying, before being interrupted by his cell mate, coming right up into his face, _he so needs to clean his teeth, horrible breath_.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules," the old man said as he smiles big showing his few rotten teeth and a gold tooth, making a wheezing laugh.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Raph asked, more intrigued, as he got up and watched the man closely who looked over his body.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." The beggar said, giving Raph's legs and back a pat.

"Uh, one problem…" the monkey turtle stated. "It's out there. We're in here. How the heck are we supposed to get outside to search for this treasure?" The old man walks over to a wall and pushes open a hidden exist, with a smirk.

"Uh-uh. Things aren't always what they seem" he says. "So… do we have a deal?" the cell mate held his hand out. Raph looks at Mikey, who is still on his shoulders and shrugs his own.

"Oh, I don't know dude. How can we trust him?" the monkey turtle asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, just go along with it until we find out I guess," Raph replied, also in a whisper, didn't want to allow the man to hear what they were saying. They followed the old man out of the dungeon and proceeded on their way to the Cave of Wonders where Raphael and Michelangelo's lives will change drastically. Can they trust this old man? Only time will tell.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

  

 **Author's Note:** Well, there is Chapter Seven, I know this is short and I'm sorry, I did try and make it a little bit longer, but there wasn't much for this chapter, just about confronting Saki and getting Raph to do his bidding somehow. And damn, Saki didn't get what he deserved. Oh, well, still have the rest of the story to go through. Hopefully he gets it soon right.

Now, as you may have noticed, there was a new character but I won't give a name yet since you wouldn't know who he is, well at least I think you wouldn’t know him. But I guess I could be wrong. If you can guess, I will give you another virtual cookie, and no before you mention it, it's not Saki, I made sure of that. There should be some hints in the description of him and I'll do a little bit of background on him two chapters from now. Go ahead and give a guess. But other than that there were no new characters or definitions that needed describing in this one, which is both bad and good.


	8. Meet Carpet; Casey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Chapter Eight, we meet a new character, although you know stuff about him already so I won't worry about a little description. Ok, the story won't be read unless I stop talking and get on with the story, so without further ado, Chapter Eight.

**_Please Note:_**  
_**"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_  

 

* * *

 

Night time. Out in the desert, thunder clashed and a sandstorm was brewing. But that didn't stop Raphael, Michelangelo and the beggar who trudged on walking through the storm to the Cave of Wonders. The old man was riding a horse, while Raph was pulling the animal along, so that the beggar didn't have to use his feet, but the emerald turtle wasn't happy about being the one to walk the animal, but he had to suck it up and continue. Especially if he wanted that treasure, the beggar told him about. They walked throughout the night til they came to the place where the Cave of Wonders resides after the old beggar activated the two bug medallions.

The head of the triceratops emerged once the bug medallions split in half and stuck themselves within the dune. Its large mouth looks both inviting and intimidating.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the deep voice of the triceratops head boomed. Raph looked speechless and Mikey was shit scared hiding in Raph's vest.

"Uh, it's me, Raphael," Raph answered breathless. The white eyes of the triceratops head studied the terrapin's appearance and saw his worth.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp," the cave said as he opens his mouth wide with a roar and a staircase appears in front of the red clad terrapin and his companion.

"Remember, boy, first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward," the beggar said before Raph and Mikey could descend into the cave.

"Come on, Mikey you wimp," Raph whispers to his friend who is shivering from fright.

"I-I'm not a wimp, Raph," he bravely says as they descended the stairs together, the monkey turtle hiding further down his vest.

"Could've fooled me," the red clad turtle growled back. As they descended the stairs, they couldn't help but think that it was taking forever to get to the bottom, but that didn't stop them, they trudged on. After what felt like an eternity, they have reached the bottom and started walking through an arch that acted as a door, Mikey was more scared at finding what was on the other side of said door, so he stayed hidden within Raph's vest, but the bigger terrapin was amazed and couldn't keep his excitement in. "Would you look at that!" he states speechless.

"What dude? Look at what?" Mikey asked as he peeked out of his friend's vest, and looks astonished at where they are. A golden chamber filled with treasure. More treasure than they could ever imagine, treasure that could make them rich beyond their dreams.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan" Raph said, looking around the treasure in amazement, mainly to himself. Mikey couldn't hold back any longer, he jumps out of Raph's vest and bolts for it, "MIKEY!" before he could touch a piece of the treasure his bigger friend stopped him. He stops and stands on a beautiful multi-coloured rug, mostly of blue and gold, with a distinctive pattern depicting the Cave of Wonders in all four corners and flames along the top and bottom and a gold pattern in the centre that appears to consist of four swords and eight small genie lamps, that is on the floor, just before the treasure. "Don't… touch… anything. As much as it is tempting, we can't touch" Raph was stern in saying so. "We gotta find that lamp." He walked off as Mikey looked sadly at the treasure then glared at Raph as he follows, mumbling under his breath. The rug Mikey was standing on rises off the ground and smirks a mischievous smile, he then begins following them, slowly. Mikey could almost swear that someone was following them

"Hey, monkey! What's happening?" the carpet, says softly, almost as a whisper. Then lies flat on the floor once the smaller terrapin turns around.

"Huh?" the monkey turtle says curiously. He turns, sees the carpet on the floor, but nothing else, turns back and continues following Raph. Said carpet gets up and begins following again.

"Hey Monkey! I'm here" he softly says again. And _again_ , Mikey turns back around and doesn't see the rug on the floor, but rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Mikey, scared, runs to Raph and tugs at his pants.

"Raphie! Raphie!" he yells and points at the carpet, scared and almost hyperventilating. Raph not caring at the moment was getting irritated, turned toward his small friend and glared.

"Mikey, will you knock it off?" he growls out, then continues walking. Mikey, on the other hand was angrier than anything, he glared as he followed the bigger terrapin once again. The carpet follows _once again_ , but this time, instead of flying, it tiptoes to the monkey turtle. When said terrapin turned around there was no one there, not even the carpet. Unknowingly, to Mikey, the carpet was hovering above him and gently pulls his tail with his tussle, used as hands. Mikey looks the other side of him in a karate stance, breathing heavily. The carpet reaches down and plucks Mikey's fez off of his head with a tussle and puts it on himself. Mikey sits down on the ground thinking.

"Yo, monkey dude, I'm here," the carpet said as he waved a tussle in his face. Mikey turns when seeing the carpet and jumps a mile in the air, scared. The carpet doing the same.

"AHHH!!!" they both screamed and ran away, the carpet to hide and Mikey to Raph. But the smaller terrapin literally tackles the red clad turtle for his attention. He jumps on him and pointing to the carpet, in anxiousness. Raph was trying to get him off, without any luck.

"Mikey, what are you, crazy?" he asked as Mikey turns his head to look at the carpet, who peeks out from behind a pile of treasure. "A magic carpet. Awesome." He stated in awe. "Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt ya" Raph coaxed the carpet out. He came out slowly and on edge.

"Yea, can never really trust some people who says that you know," the carpet… _he_ said as he picks up Mikey's fez and dusts it off. Raph was taken aback.

"You can talk?" he asks bewildered.

"Of course I can talk. You talk don't ya?" the carpet replies.

"Yea, but he's a turtle, you're just a rug."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, dude, but I can talk to." He says as he flies over to Raph and tries handing Mikey his fez, but said terrapin screeches and jumps onto Raph's shoulder.

"Get away from me, ghost."

"Hey, Mikey, take it easy will ya? He's not gonna bite," Raph says.

"Much," the carpet responded as he hands the fez to Raph.

"Thanks," who in turn gave it to Mikey. Mikey takes it and places it on his head, shaking his fist at the carpet and shouts.

"You bite, you'll get some beating you know ghost, now buzz off." Mikey shouts at him.

"Fine, I just wanted someone to play with. Being trapped here for years with no one to talk to or play with is very boring. I'll just go then," the carpet said as he walked off 'sadly'.

"Hey, now, wait a minute. Don't go. Don't listen to Mikey, he doesn't know what he's saying most of the time. I'm Raphael and this is Michelangelo" Raph said.

"I'm Casey," the carpet, Casey replied.

"Maybe you can help us Casey. You see, we're trying to find this lamp," Raph started.

"Say no more dude, I know exactly where it is, follow me," Casey says as he motions for them to follow. Mikey and Raph does just that. As they walked, Casey started chatting on and on about the loneliness he had for a millennia, and other things that he does, until they came to a cave where it looked dark, like it was night time. "Well, dudes, there it is up there" Casey says as he gestures up to a pile of huge rocks that act like stairs. Raph went down the ledge he was on to go over some stepping stone, but before he left, he looked to Mikey sternly.

"Wait here, and don’t touch anything" he whispers also sternly and heads off. Mikey wasn't happy. He grumbled his disappointment and looked around. His eyes fell on a shrine with a golden monkey, its outstretched hands held a giant ruby, as if it were teasing Mikey to take it. The orange clad turtle was hypnotized by its beauty that he slowly walks towards it as Raph finishes crossing the bridge and made it to the stairs and ascended them. What Raph had said was not registering through the monkey turtle’s head as Mikey, still hypnotized was still walking toward the statue with the ruby. Casey saw him gone and looked around for him. He spotted him heading to the gem.

"Mikey! Don't ya dare!" he says as he grabs the monkey turtle's tail to hold him back. Raph reached the top and sees the lamp. He grabs the object and inspects it.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to…" he starts, unbelieving until he looks behind and sees Mikey break free of Casey's grasp. "MIKEY! NO!" he yells, but, too late. The smaller terrapin grabs the ruby, then all of a sudden there was rumbling.

"Infidels" the cave shouted. At the outburst, the room begins to shake even more.

"Uh-oh…" Mikey says in fear.

"What have you done, dude?" Casey asked with his hands on his ‘head’.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the cave continued as if to answer Casey's question. Mikey gives an innocent smile and places the gem back in the statues paws. But the jewel and the shrine melted into lava. "Now, you will never again see the LIGHT OF DAY!" the cave finished. The whole cave was starting to collapse around them. Will Raph and Mikey make it? Or will they perish within the cave, along with their new friend?

_ **To Be Continued...** _

  

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

 **Author's Note:** A cliff hanger, who would've thought. That was Chapter Eight, Raphael and Michelangelo, have entered the cave and have met Casey, the Magic Carpet. Won't need any describing of him, you all should know him by now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we are at Chapter Nine now, how great is that? I won't go into too much detail about this chapter, not without giving away spoilers anyway. so without further ado, here is Chapter Nine. Read and don't forget to review please. would be greatly appreciated.

_**Please Note:  
**__**"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

**_Previously_ **

_'"…Now, you will never see the LIGHT OF DAY!" the cave finished. The whole cave was collapsing around them. Will Raph and Mikey make it? Or will they perish?'_

 

**_ Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetherat _ **

 

With that said, the pedestal on which the lamp was just previously, burst into flames shooting upwards. Startled, Raphael jumps onto the steps and starts making his way down, as fast as his legs would allow him. But the steps flatten into a ramp under his feet, and he skis down until he is thrown into the air and to the water below, but at the time of his descent the water all around the little mountain has turned into red hot boiling lava. Mikey who was scared as hell ran past Casey in a rush making the carpet spin around, trying to make his way toward the red clad turtle.

As Raph was heading closer to the lava, Casey got his bearings and saw the incident and flew as fast as he could under the terrapin just in the nick of time to catch him. As the two flew around, they kept their eyes peeled for Mikey. The monkey turtle is standing on one of the rocks of the leftover bridge, he looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava.

Raph and Casey sees this happening and races toward the monkey turtle. "Help! Help! HELP! AH!" he screams as the exploding rocks are too close for comfort. As Casey races over, Raph grabs Mikey, just as the last rock explodes.

"Gotcha!" he calls out and Casey zooms away. Suddenly a massive wave of lava emerges and chases the trio. "Whoa! Casey, let's move it!" Casey didn't need telling twice, together, the trio raced back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris, the lava wave following. Mikey was so scared, he grabs Raph's head and covers his eyes, while closing his own eyes. "Mikey! Damn it, this is no time to panic!" the terrapin growls, trying to pull his friend’s arms away from his eyes. Once done, he sees that they are gonna fly into a wall, now he wished his eyes were still covered. His tone changed at that knowledge. "Start panicking".

"Hold on, boys" Casey shouted out as he fell into a dive, both terrapins screaming out. Casey flew through a door to another chamber and continued as the lava wave was getting closer to them. Casey evades all the fire blowing up in their wake, while Mikey is hyperventilating as he's pulling at Raph's vest, who in turn is too shock to stop his friend. Finally, they emerged through the internal entrance.

Outside, the skies are angry, a storm has approached, thunder claps as the cave roars and slowly starts to close. Casey and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops onto the carpet, sending him to the floor and pinning him there. "OW!" he cried out loudly. Raph and Mikey were lucky, they landed closer to the entrance. They were also unlucky enough since they were thrown off of the carpet and had hit the wall, the terrapin grabbed a hold of the rock to stop himself from falling. He sees the old man at the top, almost within reach.

"Help me out!" Raph yells up.

"Throw me the lamp!" the beggar yells back in reply.

"Damn it, I can't hold on. Come on. Give me your hand" the terrapin tries again.

"First give me the lamp!" the old man shouted back, holding out his hand. Raph reaches in his belt and pulls out the magic lamp. He stretches his arm to reach the old man, and said man grabs it and lifts it above his head laughing manically. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! YES! Now, my Master will be happy and give me a promotion, AT LAST! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" while he was cheering and placing the lamp in his cloak, Raph started to climb up himself with assistance from Mikey. The beggar sees this and kicks the monkey away, then grabs the terrapin's wrist and holds him up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raph asked annoyed.

"Giving you your reward," the old man started as he placed his hand inside his cloak and pulled out a crooked dagger. "Your eternal reward," his voice changed, sounding younger than he looks, Raph noted. He's about to stab said turtle, when Mikey grabs his wrist and bites down. Hard. The beggar screams and drops the dagger, and at the same time letting Raph go, who falls back into the cave. The man then grabs Mikey and throws him in after the bigger terrapin. The two screaming as they fell.

"RAPH! MIKEY!" Casey yells out from where he was still pinned to the ground, he wiggles furiously to try and escape the boulder trapping him, and he does. He races up and while avoiding all the debris still falling all around him he catches the terrapin, but Raph has already hit the wall several times, and is now unconscious. Mikey lands on the carpet after his friend, conscious. He slowly lowers himself down to the ground with both terrapins, while still avoiding rocks and debris. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. The beggar couldn't help but chuckle as he pulls his disguise off, revealing his dark skin, round glasses over green eyes and a afro black hair, a small goatee and a thick moustache.

"I've got it. I've got it, now I will get a promotion and be Master's right hand man, instead of that insolent parrot" he reaches into his cloak pocket in search of the lamp. He is lucky that the parrot isn't with him, having flown back to Agrabah to tell her Master of the errand. So he's lucky that she didn't hear his proclamation. "I've… where is it?" but he couldn't find it. He feels all over the cloak but still couldn't find it. "No! NO! The Master will kill me, I'm DOOMED!!!" he fell to his knees and yelled out to the world. His words were echoing throughout the night.

He somewhat composes himself and starts thinking, while hyperventilating, "I can't go back there without the lamp. Allah, what should I do?" he looks toward Agrabah and then toward the open desert, a smile coming to rest on his face. "Oh, I know, I will run. Master cannot find me that way, I can LIVE!" And with that he walked toward the endless desert not looking back, not knowing that he has sealed his fate to the desert itself.

 

**_ Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart _ **

 

Night-time.

Back in Agrabah, at the palace, within a beautiful blue room with shimmery aqua canopy curtains over her comfy turquoise bed, colourful plush pillows laid everywhere, the beautiful mixed print rugs artfully thrown on the ground, the peaceful lightning and a small dressing table with a mirror a few steps away, Leonora was sitting on her bed, with April sitting beside her, trying to keep her company but not much is getting through to the turtlette.

Sultan Splinter was walking past the room and thought about going to see his daughter, he walks to the room and notices her to be quiet. "Leonora?" he softly calls out but no response from her, he then saw his daughter is very upset, she gives April a pet on the head, trying to look happy but it's not fooling her father. "My daughter what's wrong?" Leo turns around to face her father, her eyes and nose red from crying and sniffling.

"Saki has… done something… terrible," she sobs out, looking away from him. Splinter sits down on the opposite side of Leo with April close by still, he takes her frame within his arms and hugs her, she returned it without hesitation.

"There, there, my daughter. We'll set it right," he starts patting her arm to calm her down. "Now, tell me everything" and that's just what Leo did. from her time out of the palace to the confrontation of Saki.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

  ** _Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_**

 

 **Author's Note:**  Ok, remember a couple chapters ago I said I'll give a description of who the beggar was? And that if you guessed who it was, you get a virtual cookie? Well, if you have guessed Baxter Stockman than you are correct, congratz and here is a virtual cookie for all of you. Oh, and just so you all know, I based Stockman from the 2012 series, he fits better in this story because of his timid personality especially around Saki/Shredder, compared to the 2003 series.

Ok, so there's Chapter Nine, please tell me what you think.

_**Here is a little description of Baxter:** _

Baxter Stockman is an African-American scientist and is a supporting antagonist in TMNT, originally a former human T.C.R.I inventor whose clash with the turtles leads him into becoming an ally of the Foot Clan in the employment of Shredder. he is timid, dorky and wears a pink sweater, blue jeans and round glasses. He has a pronounced black afro, a thick moustache and waxy black skin.

Baxter Stockman has been pushed around and put down for his entire life. his classmates at school when he was a boy, and his co-workers as an adult - they have all verbally abused him. when the Turtles threw him in a dumpster, he confessed to them that they weren't the first to do this to him. He was fired from his job at T.C.R.I. for simply breaking a printer, though it apparently wasn't his fault. He decided to make a suit of power armour and have his vengeance. He is highly strung and gets offended rather easily.

He views himself as a comic-book style super-villain and tries way too hard to appear more evil and dangerous than he usually is. He often speaks in a low gravelly tone, though his voice is naturally higher. he occasionally uses more words than necessary in an overly dramatic, "evil" way. He is so completely non-threatening that the Turtles forget his name half the time.


	10. Meet Genie; Donatello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we are at Chapter Ten. We're getting through this story very quickly. And you know what I found out. It is much easier and better if you finish the story before posting it up. Especially for those who have trouble at posting every week when they say so, like me for instance. Much easier, keeping with the week posting of this story has made my life easier. Especially since, been getting into another story or updating my current ones. Anywho, please read and leave a review to let me know how it turned out. Now, on with Chapter Ten.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  

Back within the Cave of Wonders, Raph was still knocked out lying on Casey, both he and Mikey tried to wake the terrapin up. So far, nothing had worked. So Mikey tried a different tactic and hoped that it was the last time and that it would awaken him. "Oh, oh. Raphie? Please wake up. Raphie!" the monkey said giving him gentle shakes. Casey gently lifts himself up to try and help wake the bigger terrapin up. As he lifts up, Raph who is now slowly coming to, sits up on his knees, rubbing his head with a groan.

"Dude, wakey wakey." Casey said softly.

"Oh, my head…" Raph says softly as he slowly opens his eyes, still rubbing his head to sooth the pain. He then looks up at the entrance to see that it's been sealed in. They're all trapped, together. "We're trapped. That two faced son of a bitch!" he growls through his teeth as he raises his clenched fist shaking it angrily. Mikey was also glaring at the ceiling with his fists clenched as well, shaking them at an invisible opponent. The two then calms down, slightly in Raph's case. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Mikey, who was beside Raph smiled with his hands behind his back, looking smug.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Raphie. Aha!" he says as he pulls his hands from behind his back… with the lamp. Raph gave a chuckle looking to the monkey with a smile.

"Why, you hairy little thief."

"Well, I did learn from the best Raphie," Mikey said with the biggest smile on his face. The monkey gave Raph the lamp and climbed onto his head as the turtle looked at the object.

"Looks like a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out" with that said Raph starts to rub the lamp to possibly clean it. All of a sudden, the lamp glowed a bright yellow and shook within Raph's hands. The emerald turtle holds onto it and sparks fly out everywhere. Then olive green smoke came out. At the end of the green smoke an olive green face appeared, around the eyes was a purple streak, gold bands around his wrists, a gold earring in his right ear, small tuft of brown hair in a small high ponytail and a purple sash around his waist.

A genie.

A genie appeared out of the… magic lamp? "Oi! Ow!" his neck cracked, he rubbed his neck looking at Raph. "Ten thousand years, will give you such crick in the neck. Hang on a second," he grabs the emerald turtle and hangs him on a nearby rock that's sticking out.

"Hey, get me down," Raph yelled, as the olive green terrapin pulls off his head, spins it around then places it back on as Casey and Mikey help Raph down.

"Does it feel good to be out of there? I'm Donatello but my friends call me Don or Donnie, at least they would if I had any friends. What's your name?" Don asked Raph.

"Uh, Raphael, but most call me Raph. This here is Michelangelo; I call him Mikey." The emerald turtle said as he gestured to the monkey turtle.

"And I'm Casey, remember me?" the carpet said excitedly.

"Yes, I remember" Don rolled his eyes. "Can't exactly forget the only person who has been with me all these few millennia now right?" Raph looked to Mikey sceptical.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought…" he said, rubbing his head.

"Think so Raph and I think I must have hit my head as well." Mikey agreed. Don looked back to the two and looked closer at Raph.

"Say, you're a lot smaller then my last Master" he says. Raph looks at him strangely.

"Wait a minute. I'm your Master?" the emerald turtle said as he looked on in disbelief, Don then slaps a diploma in his hand and a mortarboard on his head.

"That's right. He can be taught. What would you wish of me? The ever impressive," he changed into a teacher, with a blackboard and chalk in his hand. "The long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated…" he multiplies into multiple genies who surrounds Raph. All yelling 'duplicated' over and over again. "Genie… of… the lamp! Right here for your very much wish fulfillment" Don finished. Raph couldn't believe his ears.

"Whoa. Wish fulfillment?" he asked again, making sure that he heard correctly.

"Three wishes to be exact and ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Don says as he turns into a slot machine, "That's it. Three" he pulls the arm down and three genies appear in the windows. "Uno, dos, tres*" he then changes back to his normal self and starts counting off his fingers. "No substitutions, exchange or refunds" Donnie finished as Raph turned to Mikey.

"Now I know I'm dreaming, pinch me, so I can wake up," with that said the monkey turtle pinched the older terrapin's shoulder. Raph gives a small yelp and glares at him.

"Sorry dude, you said to pinch you" Mikey smiles innocently.

"Didn't mean for you, to actually do it," Raph growls. Donnie then appears out of nowhere.

"Sorry to disappoint you Master, but I'm real. And the three wishes, also real." The genie turned to the pair looking happy. "Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here" he moved Raph onto a rock nearby. "So, why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Donatello was glowing brighter like a fluorescent light as he raised himself in the cave, then he spun around and landed on the ground facing Raph and company, not glowing anymore.

 ** _"Well, Ali Baba* had them forty thieves, Scheherazade* had a thousand tales"_** Donnie produced forty thieves who surrounded Raph with swords. **_"But, Master, you're in luck cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails,"_** the olive green genie then zaps the emerald turtle and his arms become impressively big and muscular he then boxes the thieves into submission.

Next a boxing ring appears. Raph in a corner, being massaged by Don and being fanned down by Mikey who was waving Casey. **_"You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, see, all you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say."_** Donnie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes then the genie appeared inside the lamp and grabs Raph's hand and rubs the lamp with it. He comes out of the lamp in a cloud of smoke and grows big and looks intimidating. He then produces a table and chairs.

 ** _"Mister Raphael, sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down"_** he then transformed into a waiter in a tux then wrote things down on a note pad. **_"You ain't never had a friend like me. No, no, no!"_** all of a sudden a plate appears in front of Raph; a chicken. Then Don appeared as the chicken. **_"Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd*. Come on, whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me"_** he then returns to normal but enlarges his right ear to listen to Raph.

Donnie then exploded into four duplicates of himself. They then placed the emerald turtle in a barber's chair who had an angry expression upon his face at the four duplicated genies. He had shaving cream on his face a foot out getting a pedicure, his hand a manicure and a haircut. **_"Yes, sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the King, the shah!*"_** Raph then appears in a comfy chair, looking smug, surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by both Casey and Mikey.

 ** _"Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish. How 'bout a little more baklava?*"_** Donnie appears above the chair and fills the place with baklava. **_"Have some of column A, try all of column B."_** Raphael found himself on top of a column of food with a giant A on top. Then jumps to another column with a B on top. He then falls off. **_"I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me."_**

As he falls he is caught by a cushion being held by Don. He then opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a stairway. A miniature Donnie dressed like a magician came out and walks down the 'stairs'. **_"Oh my. No, no. my, my. Can your friends do this?"_** Don pulls off his head, duplicates it and juggles them. **_"Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this?"_** he then tosses his heads to Raph who juggles with one hand and spins one on his fingertip like a basketball looking smug. He tosses the heads back onto Donnie's shoulders, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a little white rabbit.

 ** _"Out their little hat. Can your friends go poof?"_** he then transforms into a purple dragon. Said dragon then breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Raph. They all wore matching red clothing; strapless shirts that show their stomach but covers up the breasts, underwear and see-through skirts. The red clad turtle was speechless. _They aren't as cute as the girl I saw yesterday_. **_"Hey, looky here. Ha ha! Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip. And then make the sucker disappear."_**

Raphael was just beginning to enjoy the women, when they just disappeared. **_"So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed, I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers."_** Donnie imitates what he is calling the red clad turtle and dives off his hands into invisible water. **_"You got me bona fide* certified. You got a genie, for your chargé d'affaires*"_** he changes into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Raph. He then spits him out who keeps spinning in a dizzy spell. Let's just say he felt like throwing up once it stopped.

 ** _"I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what's your wish, I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. All you gotta do is rub like so."_** Out of Raph's ear was a long list written in Arabic, which is used as a towel drying off his behind after a shower. **_"Mr Raphael, sir. Have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob."_** Next Raph looks like he has six extra pairs of arms waving around him. And people bowing all around him. The six arms retracted and shown themselves to be the harem girls from before. Two left and the third stayed and leaned in, Raph followed the lead and leaned in as well. As their lips were about to touch, the girl turned into Donnie. Raph jumped back in surprise and disgust.

 ** _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_** He then zaps four dancing elephants into existence in one direction. **_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_** in the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensures, such as swordsmen, the harem girls dancing and other dancers. **_"You ain't never… had a… friend… like… me. You ain't never had a friend like me."_** Mikey couldn't help himself. As soon as he saw the gold he leapt and with a greedy laugh he tries and grabs as much gold as he can, but before he can enjoy the treasure he grabbed, Donnie wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. The monkey turtle turns his fez over and sees that it's empty.

"Hey, where did all the gold go? Raphie? He stole my gold" he complained. Once again he was ignored, so he placed his fez back on and grumbled.

"So what'll it be, Master?" Don asks.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Raph asked to clarify.

"Ah, almost… there are a few provisos*, a couple of quid pro quos,*" Donnie said making himself sound like a teacher. Raph couldn't believe it.

"Like?" he growled out.

"Ah, rule number one; I can't kill anybody, I'm a pacifist. So don't ask. Rule number two; I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else, I believe the heart should fall in love on its own. Rule number three; I can't bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it. Other than that, you got it," Donnie bowed then. Both Raph and Mikey were thinking hard. They then looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes and a smirk on their lips.

Mikey gave him a thumbs up. Raph caught on and looked to Donnie. "Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Raph started, he then looked to Mikey.

"Some all-powerful genie right? Can't even bring people back from the dead." The monkey turtle added.

"I don't know, Mike, he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here," Raph finishes. The two started walking, Mikey on the bigger terrapin's shoulder, when a big foot stopped them, they were startled but held their posture, and looked up at Donnie, small thunder clouds forming around his head.

"Excuse me?" he asked angrily. "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me?" as he ranted on he was getting madder and his words were echoing around them. He started stomping toward them. Raph and Mikey just looked smugly at each other. "I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so sit down!" Donnie's voice boomed with that last word, startling Raph and Mikey to sit down on Casey who arrived just in time.

Mikey screeches in surprise and fear a bit. The genie then poofs on Casey behind the duo. "Oi, do you mind moving your big butt, green bean? You're squishing me," the carpet complained.

"Oh, put a sock in it," Donnie grumbled back. He then proceeded to point out the exits, by extending more arms showing them. "Ahem! Now in case of emergency, the exists are here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet, we're… outta here." Casey and passengers flew out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance. Now that Donatello and Casey has joined Raph and Mikey, who knows what's ahead for the group.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

 **Author's Note:** _You ain't never had a friend like me!_... Oh, heh, sorry, its just I love this song, its beat especially and speaks volumes in ways some ways, but anyway, BAM! We have come to the end of Chapter Ten, and we have finally met the last two beings that will join Raph and Mikey's adventures.

 

**_ Explanation time: _ **

**Uno, Dos, Tres** – Spanish for one, two, three.

 **Ali Baba** – is a character from the folk tale 'Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves'. This story is included in many versions of the 'One Thousand And One Nights', to which it was added by Antonie Galland in the 18th century. It is one of the most familiar of the 'Arabian Nights' tales, and has been widely retold and performed in many media, especially for children, where the more violent aspects of the story are often suppressed. In the story, Ali Baba is a poor woodcutter who discovers the secret of a thieves' den, entered with the phrase 'Open Sesame'. The thieves learn this and try to kill Ali Baba, but Ali Baba's faithful slave-girl foils their plots. Ali Baba gives his son to her in marriage and keeps the secret of the treasure.

 **Scheherazade** – is a legendary Queen and the storyteller of 'One Thousand And One Nights'. The story goes that Shahryar, the King, found out one day that his first wife was unfaithful to him. Therefore, he resolved to marry a new virgin each day as well as behead the previous day's wife, so that she would have no chance to be unfaithful to him. He had killed 1,000 such women by the time he was introduced to Scheherazade, the vizier's daughter. Against her father's wishes, Scheherazade volunteered to spend one night with the king. Once in the King's chambers, Scheherazade asked if she might bid one last farewell to her beloved sister, Dunyazade, who had secretly been prepared to ask Scheherazade to tell a story during the long night the King lay awake and listened with awe as Scheherazade told her first story. The night passed by, and Scheherazade stopped in the middle of the story. The King asked her to finish, but Scheherazade said there was no time, as dawn was breaking. So, the King spared her life for one day to finish the story the next night. The next night, Scheherazade finished the story and then began a second, even more exciting tale, which she again stopped halfway through at dawn. Again, the King spared her life for one more day so she could finish the second story. And so the King kept Scheherazade alive day by day, as he eagerly anticipated the finished of the previous night's story. At the end of 1,001 nights and 1,000 stories, Scheherazade told the King that she had no more tales to tell him. During these 1,001 nights, the King had fallen in love with Scheherazade. He spared her life, and made her his Queen.

 **Shah** – is a title given to the Emperors/Kings and Lords of Iran (historically also known as Persia). It was also adopted by the Kings of Shirvan (a historical Iranian region in Transcaucasia) namely the Shirbanshahs, the rulers and offspring of the Ottoman Empire (termed there as She), Mughal Emperors of the Indian Subcontinent, the Bengal Sultanate, as well as in Georgia and Afghanistan. In Iran the title was continuously used; rather than King in the European sense, each Persian ruler regarded himself as the King of Kings or Emperor of the Persian Empire. This word is commonly confused with the unrelated and distinct Indian surname Shah, which is derived from the Sanskrit Sadhu/Sahu (meaning gentleman).

 **Baklava** – is a rich, sweet pastry made of layers of filo/phyllo dough filled with chopped nuts and sweetened and held together with syrup or honey. It is characteristic of the cuisines of the former Ottoman Empire, and is also found in Central and West Asia.

 **Maitre'd** – The head waiter of a restaurant.

 **Harem Girls** – refers to the sphere of women in what is usually a polgynous household and their enclosed quarters which are forbidden to men. The term originated in the Middle East. Harems are composed of sultans, mother, sister, children, wives and concubines. The South Asian equivalent for those that practice purdah is known as zenana.

 **Bona fide** – Genuine, real.

 **Chargé d'affaires** – often shortened to chargé, is a diplomat who heads an embassy in the absence of the ambassador. The term is French for "charged with (in charge of) matters". A chargé enjoys the same privileges and immunitites as a regular ambassador. However, chargés d'affaires are outranked by ambassadors and have lower precedence at formal diplomatic events. In most cases, a diplomat would only serve as a chargé d'affaires on a temporary basis in the absence of the ambassador. In unusual situations, a chargé d'affaires may be appointed for an indefinite period, in cases where disputes between the two countries make it impossible or undesirable to send agents of a higher diplomatic rank.

 **Provisos** – a condition or qualification attached to an agreement or statement.

 **Quid Pro Quo** – a favour or advantage granted in return for something.


	11. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to Chapter Eleven. Now, here is where the plot somewhat thickens. I'll admit this story was following exactly the way the movie went in terms of speaking and events with some added words that might have sounded like they came from the character. Then after rereading all these chapters I realised that the characters I had written the first time was so not in character with the Ninja Turtles verse. So I did end up changing things to make it sound much more interesting and better. But still kept some of the actual movie in it.  
> So I'm hoping that you all are enjoying the story so far and I just want to thank those who have stuck with this story until the end and to those who favourite and reviewed it. I salute you. Now, that's enough of me blabbing on, onto the chapter.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

Another day within the palace; Sultan Splinter, Oroku Saki and Princess Leonora are having a discussion within the throne room. Leonora told her Father what Saki did; sentencing a boy, from the market, to death without consulting his Majesty first. "Oroku Saki, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all of your years of loyal service…" Splinter sighed. "From now on you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again," Saki says bowing along with Karai, the Red Lory.

"Good. Now that that has been sorted, Leonora, Saki. Let's leave this whole dilemma behind us."

 _Father! Honestly, you should punish him, he deserves it_. He grabs his daughter's hand and gave it to Saki, who took it, no problem.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well Princess." He brings her hand to his mouth to kiss it, but she yanks it away in disgust.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. You want to know why? Because when I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." The princess got right in his face, not allowing him the chance to answer. All he did was chuckle and give a small evil smile.

"Very good, then. Now, Leonora, let us get back to the suitor business…" he looks back toward his daughter, only to see her walking out. "Leonora!" he said sternly. He walks as fast as he can to catch up with her. "Leonora!" once the two were out of eavesdrop range, Saki lost his smile and sneered in anger at the retreating duo.

"If only I had gotten that lamp! That fool was obviously not worthy enough to go and retrieved my treasure" he growled out, to himself. Karai who was quiet the whole time, finally spoke up, only to mock the princess.

"‘I will have the power to get rid of you.’" She was almost convincing too, she scoffed at herself. "Must we gotta keep kissing up to that rat and his freak daughter for the rest of our lives…" she growled out angrily but was interrupted by Saki.

"No, Karai," he said sternly. "Only until she finds a freak husband." He gave a sneer in the direction the duo left in.

"Then she'll have us banished or beheaded, Master" the parrot said grabbing her throat.

"Silence, Karai, it won't come to that." Saki said as he looked to his companion. "We just need to come up with a plan to stop that from happening." Karai suddenly perks up. She had an idea.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Master, what if you were the freak husband?" she started. Saki turned toward her in insult.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Luckily for the pair, the Sultan and his daughter were too busy to hear him.

"Hear me out. Master. You marry the princess, alright? And, then you become Sultan!" she finished. Saki was thinking it over.

"Marry the shrew. I become the Sultan." By this point he is sitting on the throne with a grin on his face. "The idea has merit."

"Yes, Master, merit. Then we drop rat-in-law and his freak daughter off a cliff." She jumps off his staff and soars to the floor but she catches herself before she lands face first. "Kersplat!" they both start cackling.

"I love it when a good plan comes together. Now, we need to have _proof_ and work this out. Excellent work, Karai," Saki said as he starts laughing harder and more evilly.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Back with Raphael and company. After escaping the Cave of Wonders on Casey, they were flying through the desert toward an oasis and lucky for them, it was not a mirage. Casey flew them to the ground, while Raph, Mikey and Donnie were riding him. The genie was acting as an airhost to the other terrapins. "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet Air…" he started before being interrupted by said carpet.

"Names Casey, dude." Don just rolled his eyes and continued.

"…For all your travel needs. Please don't stand til the rug has come to a complete stop." With that said, Casey stopped and created small steps for the two terrapin passengers. Raph and Mikey climbed off the carpet as Donnie floats beside Casey.

"Well, Raph, how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa*?" Donnie grinned smugly at the red clad terrapin who had a knowing smirk on his face, Mikey also had the same smirk as his friend.

"Oh, you sure showed me." he said sarcastically to the genie and to add icing to the cake, "now, about my three wishes."

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three?" Donnie placed his hand to his ear as if he hears something from far away. "You are down by one, boy" he holds one finger up for Raph to see. Don thinks he has the upper hand and is correct, but Raph is gonna disappoint him. He moved the genie's finger out of his face.

"Ah, no. I never actually _wished_ to get out of the cave. You did that on your own," Raph said as he, Casey and Mikey all guffawed at Donnie's expression. The genie thinks for a second for a comeback but realizes that the red clad turtle is correct. He didn't wish to get out of the cave.

He tricked him.

 _That no good, lying, scheming… but brilliant plan turtle_. He then transforms to a sheep. "Well, I feel sheepish. Alright, you baaad boy, you win this time. But no more freebies," Don said as he walked away and transforms back to his normal self.

"Fair deal" Raph agrees. Casey walks behind him and helps think of some wishes possible. "So, three wishes. And I want them to be good" he looked toward Donnie, feeling curious about something. "What would you wish for?" He asked the genie. But Mikey beat him to it.

"You know what I would wish for? A big pile of gold and jewels and food forever." Raph just looks at him with a not amused look.

"I wasn't asking you, numbskull." He turned back to Donnie. "Well?"

"What? Me?" Donnie was flabbergasted. "Well, no one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case… ah, forget it" he looked away sadly.

"What?" Raph coaxed him gently.

"No, I can't. I…" Don tried to deny but Raphael was persistent.

"Come on. Tell me." he says.

The genie finally gives in and tells the terrapin. "Freedom." Raph pulls the lamp out and looks at it then back at Don.

"You're a prisoner?" he asked not happy.

"It's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig." Don started. He then grows gigantic, voice booming. "Phenomenal cosmic powers…" he then shrinks and cramps himself in the Magic Lamp. "…Itty bitty living space." His voice sounded squeaky.

"Oh, Donnie, that's terrible" Raph says somatically. Don then comes out of the lamp again, in a cloud of smoke, scaring Mikey in the moment.

"But oh, to be free. Not have to go 'poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need?'" he poofed in front of Raph each time. "To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Donnie get your head out of the clouds. Wake up and smell the hummus*." He scolded himself.

"Why not?" Raph asked. _Stupid question, kid_. Donnie was sitting on a rock looking upset.

"The only way I get outta this, is if my Master wishes me out," he says. "So, you can guess how often that's happened." Raph just stood there thinking hard about what he heard and finally came to a conclusion.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." Donnie just scoffs, shaking his head.

"Uh huh, yea right. I've heard that before." He says as he looked away from the emerald turtle. He couldn't help but remember the time a young master of his many years ago had promised to do the exact same thing. Donnie was so excited about it. And when the time came to free him, the previous master just laughed in his face and made a wish that wasn't what he had promised. And after that, for ten thousand years, Donnie was placed within the Cave of Wonders waiting for the next master to find him and so he can grant wishes for them. Always hoping that he would be wished free. But what his current master was suggesting sounded like a dream come true but he is still sceptical about it.

"No, really, I promise." Raph said as Don slowly brings his sights back to Raph who looked sincere and truthful. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He held out his hand to shake Donnie's, who by the way is looking at Raph in an 'I don't believe you look'. But then sees his hand out, he eyes it for a minute before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Well, here's hoping" he sighed. "Alright, let's make some magic" he transformed into a magician then back to normal. "So, how 'bout it? What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this, uh, girl," Raph says shyly, with a small blush on his cheeks. Donnie's chest showed a heart with a cross through it. He also makes a buzzer noise to indicate wrong answer.

"Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" he said.

"But, Donnie, this girl, she's smart and fun and…" he was at a loss for words until Donnie suggested,

"…Pretty?"

"Beautiful!" Raph declared. "She's got these eyes that just… and this hair. Wow. And her smile…" he sighed, again at a loss for words.

"Ami. C'est l'amour*" Don says seductively and in a French accent, he changed a bit of the desert into a Parisian café with Mikey and Casey sitting at a table with a menu.

"But she's the princess." Raph sighed sadly. "To even have a chance, I'd have to be… hey, can you make me a prince?" he asked, enthusiastically, turning to Donnie.

"Well, let's see" he pulls out a book titled 'Royal Recipes'. He starts reading. "Chicken à la King*? Nope. Alaskan King Crab*? Nada. Caesar salad*? Absolutely not. Aha, 'to make a Prince'." He finally found the page. He turns toward Raph slyly. "Is that the official wish? Say the magic words." He says.

"Donnie, I wish for you to make me a prince" Raph wished.

"Alright." Don was excited, he then turned into a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that fez-and-vest combo is much too third century" he came over to the turtle and looked at him properly. "These patches. What are we trying to say, beggar? No. let's work with me here." He takes Raph's measurements, snaps his fingers and the emerald turtle is fitted in his Prince costume. Cream tunic and cloak with red on the underside of the cape, white turban with a red feather and gold shoes with swirled tops. "Yea, I like it. Muy macho*. Now, it still needs something. What does it say to me?" Donnie says as Raphael looks himself over in the mirror. "It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy. Aqui*, over here." He claps his hands while Mikey tries to cover himself with Casey.

"Sorry, monkey boy isn't in today, come again tomorrow," he says at the same time Casey is yelling.

"Hey, let go of me, I ain't your hiding spot." Donnie doesn't hear them, for he zaps the two and they fly over.

"Uh oh" Mikey says as he gets closer and closer to Donatello.

"Here he comes. What better way to make your entrance on the streets of Agrabah than riding your very own brand-new camel, watch out they spit" as if on cue Mikey spits. "…Mmm. Not enough" Donnie said as he clicks his fingers again and transforms him into a fancy white horse. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Don snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Mikey into; an octopus, a duck, an ostrich, a turtle and a moose, then back to a monkey turtle. Then Donnie had an inspiration. "Yes! Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo,*" as the keyword of the spell, 'Dumbo' was said, Mikey turns into a grey elephant with a long tail, like a monkeys, with his orange vest and fez, with a tuft of sea-green hair. His baby blue eyes big and bright with an orange streak across his eyes.

Casey struggles to get out from under the elephant’s size forty-six feet. "Hey, do you mind getting off me dude. You're _squishing_ me" he growls out. Mikey looks down at him and lifts his foot off of the carpet, who was relieved.

"Sorry, dude" Mikey said. "Talk about your trunk space. Check this action out." Donnie says as the monkey turned elephant looks into the pool of water at his reflection. He trumpets in fright, runs then climbs a tree. Naturally, the tree bends right back down to the ground, where Mikey hangs on and looks at Raph, upside down.

"Change me back Raph, please, I hate elephants." Mikey whined.

"Oh, but, Mikey, you look good." Raph joked.

"Not funny, dude," the elephant said with a glare, Casey just laughed his head off.

"He's got the outfit; he's got the elephant. But we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, buddy. We're gonna make you a star." Donnie said, interrupting the two. He then shoots some fireworks into the sky and let them go off like the fourth of July.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

 **Author's Note:** And done, there is Chapter Eleven. Finally done with that one. So we have come to the place where Raph becomes a prince. It will be interesting to know what his prince name will be. Of course I already know. But do you? Well, if you like you can try and guess and I'll let you know next chapter.

 

**_ Explanation _ **

**Mustafa** – is the primary transliteration of the Arabic given name, Arabic: مصطفى, Mustafā. The name is an epithet of Muhammad that means, The Chosen One. It is a very common male given name throughout the Muslim world.

 **Hummus** – is a thick paste or spread made from ground chickpeas and sesame seeds, olive oil, lemon, and garlic, made originally in the Middle East.

 **Ami. C'est l'amour** – is French for 'friend. It's love'

 **Chicken à la King** – is a dish consisting of diced chicken in a cream sauce, and often with sherry, mushrooms, and vegetables, served over rice, pasta or bread.

 **Alaskan King Crab** – in Alaska, three species of king crab are caught commercially: the red king crab (paralithodes camtschaticus, found in Bristol Bay, Norton Sound, and the Kodiak Archipelago), blue king crab (Paralithodes platypus, St. Matthew Island and the Pribilof Islands), and golden king crab (Lithodes aequispinus, Aleutian Islands). The red king crab is the most prized of the three for its meat. A fourth variety of king crab, the scarlet king crab (Lithodes couesi), is too small and rare to be commercially viable, even though its meat is considered sweet and tasty. Specific size requirements must be met: only certain types of king crab are legal at different times of the year and only males can be kept.

 **Caesar Salad** – is a salad of romaine lettuce and croutons dressed with parmesan cheese, lemon juice, olive oil, egg, Worcestershire sauce, anchovies, garlic and black pepper.  
Also, Caesar, is the last name of Julius Caesar. Gaius Julius Caesar was a Roman politician, general, and notable author of Latin prose. He played a critical role in the events that led to the demise of the Roman Republic and the rise of the Roman Empire. In 60 BC, Caesar, Crassus, and Pompey formed a political alliance that dominated Roman politics for several years. Their attempts to amass power through populist tactics were opposed by the conservative ruling class within the Roman Senate, among them Cato the Younger with the frequent support of Cicero. Caesar's victories in the Gallic Wars, completed by 51 BC, extended Rome's territory to the English Channel and the Rhine. Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both when he built a bridge across the Rhine and conducted the first invasion of Britain.

 **Muy macho** – is Spanish for 'very much'

 **Aqui** – Spanish for 'here'

 **Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo** – Robin Williams Yiddish and gibberish talk.


	12. Meet Prince; Rafa Eru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we are finally at Chapter Twelve. And we finally meet Raphael as the prince. Now, onto Chapter Twelve.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  

Back in Agrabah, in the palace, within the throne room, the Sultan sat on a plush gold pillow, legs crossed, eyes closed and the thumb and index fingers touching on each hand upon his knees. He was meditating. Trying to find a solution to the dilemma with his daughter, Princess Leonora. So far he has not found one. He sighed in defeat and opened his eyes. "What am I going to do with you, my daughter?" he asked himself. And as if on cue, the doors busted open loudly. And in stormed Saki, he was carrying a scroll. A scroll that will _help_ Splinter out.

"Sire, I've found a solution to the problem with your daughter," he says, strolling up to the throne. Karai flew to the throne where Splinter occupied after getting up from his pillow.

"Awk. The problem with your daughter." She imitated.

"Truly?" Splinter asked suspicious but at the same time relieved.

"Right here." Saki said as he unrolled the scroll and started reading, eagerly. "'If the Princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the Sultan shall choose for her.'" Splinter just sat there and listened carefully. He sighed.

"Leonora hated all those suitors. I cannot choose someone she hates," he replied. Saki, however, is one step ahead.

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more," he continued reading. "'If in the event a suitable Prince cannot be found, a Princess must then be wed to… hmm? Interesting" Saki stopped for dramatic effects.

"Continue, Saki, who?" Splinter asked.

"The Royal Vizier. Why, that would be… me." Saki finishes with a big smile. During the reading, Karai flew back to Saki's shoulder and shared the smile. Knowing.

"Hmm… interesting indeed, Saki." Splinter said as he grabs the end of the scroll and looks at it. "However, I'm quite sure the law says that only a prince can marry a princess."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, My Lord." Saki said as he pulls the scroll away and rolls it up. He then stares into Splinter’s eyes while the room seemed to darken once again. Saki’s voice slows down and deepens. The Sultan looked into the red eyes and was soon wearing a blank look.

"Yes…".

"You will order the princess to marry me." Saki commanded.

"I… will order… the princess… to…" he starts when the spell momentarily breaks. "But I'm afraid that you're too old for my daughter." Saki was angered and stared deeper into Splinter’s eyes.

"The princess _will_ marry me."

"The princess will marry…" Sultan Splinter starts reciting, but again was broken out of his blank look, this time by a trumpet fanfare. Indicating a prince has arrived. "What is that?" Splinter asks no one in particular. He gets up and walks to the balcony overlooking the streets. He looked out and saw a parade. A parade for a prince. "Saki, why don't you come and see this." He said as the man walked up beside him and looked out with a sneer to this prince. The parade was led by an olive green turtle as the major.

**_"Make way for Prince Rafa"_** he was followed by marchers. **_"Say hey, it's Prince Rafa!"_** Swordsmen and beautiful dancers danced around him. **_"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar*. Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star."_** The major went through the crowd to clear a path for the prince. **_"Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye. Make way, here he comes, ring bells, bang the drums. You're gonna love this guy."_** The prince was finally coming through on his elephant. Blocked from view with large red feathers until two women holding them moved them out of the way.

**_"Prince Rafa, fabulous he, Rafa Eru. Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee."_** The feathers moved out of the way to reveal an emerald green turtle with a cream tunic and cloak with red on the underside of the cape, white turban with a red feather and gold shoes with swirled tops. His eyes were a golden ember colour with a red streak across.

The elephant lifts his fez in greeting all the while flopping his ears. **_"Now, try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salaam. And come and meet spectacular coterie*."_** Prince Rafa was standing on the elephant’s head and waving to the crowd. **_"Prince Rafa, mighty is he, Rafa Eru. Strong as ten regular men definitely."_** The prince flexes his muscles as the elephant lifts six men, for him to lift up in an acrobat wheel formation. The elephant then allows the six men down back to street level.

**_"He faced the galloping hordes, a hundred bad guys with swords. Who sent those to their lords? Why, Prince Rafa."_** Up at the palace, Leonora heard the commotion and went to investigate from her balcony. **_"He's got seventy-five golden camels. Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three."_** Men were carrying all those seventy-five golden camels and a float with fifty-three purple peacocks were behind them along with beautiful women wearing purple. More men came behind, this time they were holding a giant balloon gorilla. **_"When it comes to exotic-type mammals, has he got a zoo, I'm telling you. It's a world-class menagerie*."_**

Up on a building's balcony, three harem girls, one wearing red, one violet and one pink were watching Prince Rafa with dreamy looks. A fourth harem girl joined them, but uglier, waving her hand. **_"Prince Rafa, handsome is he Rafa Eru. That physique, how can I speak weak at the knees."_** The girls fan themselves after seeing the prince's muscles grow, they were getting flustered. **_"Well, get on out in that square. Adjust your veil and prepare, to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Rafa."_** The prince blows the women a kiss, three of them faint and the fourth catches them. He and his elephant has made it to the gate to the palace, they were opened for him and his crew. Princess Leonora saw how those harem girls acted. She just scoffed and walked back inside.

**_"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys. He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys. And to view them he charges no fee. He's generous, so generous."_** Prince Rafa throws handfuls of coins out at the people who all rushed to get some for themselves and their families. The elephant and the parade all march up to the Palace. **_"He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him, they bow to his whim, love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Rafa. Prince Rafa"_** Splinter rushes to the Palace doors as quick as he can but, Saki stops him from opening the doors. He places his hand on the door, not allowing them in. Unfortunately for him the doors slammed open with the elephant and the whole parade, making Saki and Karai jumped out of the way of the door just in time.

**_"Amorous he, Rafa Eru. Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see."_** The major walked in and up to Splinter and bowed to him. Saki, who was still beside the opened door just sent a glare the parades way that could murder. **_"And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by."_** Splinter was led back to his throne by the major. **_"With sixty elephants, llamas galore, with bears and lions, a brass and more, with his forty fakirs*, his cooks, his bakers, his birds that warble on key. Make way, for Prince Rafa."_** Prince Rafa flew up off of his elephant by carpet and flew all the way to the Sultan who is on his throne and bowed.

All the while Saki was trying to remove all the parade people out of the Palace with a slam of the doors. "That was a most wonderful parade Prince Rafa Eru." Splinter said as he gently claps.

"Ahem, Your Majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." The prince says in a deep voice and bows once again once off of the carpet. Splinter stood up and walked over to the young prince.

"Prince Rafa Eru, I am delighted to meet you. This is my Royal Vizier, Oroku Saki. I am sure he is delighted too." He gestures toward Saki who has a sneer on his face.

"Ecstatic." He says extremely dryly. "I'm afraid, Prince Rafool…"

"Rafa" the Prince corrects him with a bow.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to…" Saki started as Prince Rafa stands back up and is confused by Saki's behaviour, he was interrupted by the Sultan.

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." He says as he kneels down beside the carpet.

"Why thank you, Your Majesty." The carpet spoke.

"Oh my, you talked." Splinter says breathless.

"Yes, I talked, why must everyone say that." The carpet talked again. All the prince could do was face palm. _You idiot Casey_.

"Interesting," the Sultan says.

"Would you like a ride?" Casey asks. "If that is alright with Prince Rafa, of course." He looked to the turtle in question.

"Why, certainly. Your Majesty, allow me," Rafa says as he helps the Sultan to kneel down on Casey. But before carpet and Sultan could go anywhere, a staff was holding the carpet to the floor so it couldn't move.

"Hey, what the hell. Get off of me!" Casey yells, but is ignored.

"Sire, I must advice against this." It was Saki. The Sultan just glares at him.

"Saki. Please remove your staff, right now. Learn to have a little fun, as the kids say." Reluctantly, Saki lifts his staff off of Casey, who then shoots up into the air.

"Take it steady, Casey." Prince Rafa whispers to the carpet before he goes anywhere, who nods. Karai, who was quiet throughout the meeting was watching the prince closely. Something was strange yet familiar about him. Splinter was sailing through the air and enjoying himself. They flew in and out of pillars, around the elephant, over Prince Rafa, Saki and Karai and all around the ceiling before landing in front of the trio again. During his flight, the prince and Saki were talking.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Saki asked.

"Uh, much farther than you've travelled I'm sure." Prince Rafa answered with a smile but Saki does not buy it.

"Try me. I dare you" he sneers at the young prince.

"Oh, really, so you've been overseas have you?" the prince asked with a smirk in place. Saki just glares and doesn't answer. "Yea, that's what I thought." The Royal Vizier was about to say something when the Sultan landed with Casey back on the floor, he stands up while Casey feels dizzy and walks over to the elephant then collapses on the elephant’s trunk.

"Thank you, for allowing me the experience." He thanks the young prince who bowed again.

"Why, of course, Your Majesty, you are more than welcomed." He replied and bowed. Splinter just gives a nod back.

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince besides." He walks away and talks to Saki in low voices. "And if we are lucky, you will not have to marry Leonora after all."

"I don't trust him sire. What if he's an imposter?" Saki asked.

"Nonsense, Saki. One thing I pride myself on, I'm an excellent judge of character." _Well, use to be. I’m just getting too old now_. He adds as an afterthought.

"Oh, excellent judge. Yeah, sure. Not!" Karai mumbled to herself upon Saki's shoulder. Unbeknownst to the group, Princess Leonora walks in fairly quietly, listening in on their conversation.

"I sincerely hope, that Leonora will like this one." Splinter sighed out.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Leonora." Prince Rafa says smugly.

"You're Highness, no. I must intercede on Leonora's behalf." Saki started to say. Leonora was getting angrier by the minute. "This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" he got right up in Rafa's face, the prince pushed him back a bit.

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Rafa Eru. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter." He grabs Saki's goatee and yanks it so it springs out in all directions. Hearing this was the last straw for Leonora, it made her furious. She decides to make her presence known.

"How dare you. All of you. Standing around deciding my future?" the three men in the room all looked guilty. "I am not a prize to be won." She storms out after that without a glance back. The prince was ready to follow her but held back. Splinter sighed.

"Oh, dear. Do not worry, Prince Rafa. I believe we need to give Leonora time to cool down." He reassures the young prince as the two leave the throne room. Saki stayed behind and glared at the pair.

"I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Rafool." He says darkly. With that said he and Karai, who were still on his shoulder stormed out the opposite direction and went to their secret lair.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

**Author's Note:** Well, finally Chapter Twelve is done, and so, Raph's prince identity has been revealed. Ok, well, I know this name would have been difficult to guess. And I must admit, even I had no idea what to call him. But I finally found a name fitting. Now, if you haven't noticed it, its Rafaeru, Raphael's name in Japanese. But it didn't sound right to add it into the song and story, so I split it up Rafa and Eru. I know, I know that 'Eru' doesn't make it into the same amount of syllables as Ababwa, but it was the only thing I could come up with for it. Hope it sounds ok and easy to pronounce but we'll see. And Leonora is not liking this smug prince.

What do you guys think will happen next? Well, only one way to find out. Tune into the next chapter

 

**_ Explanations _ **

**Bazaar** – is a market or a shopping quarter, especially one in the Middle East.

**Coterie** – a small group of people with shared interests or tastes, especially one that is exclusive of other people.

**Menagerie** – a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition.

**Fakirs** – a Muslim (or loosely, a Hindu) religious ascetic who lives solely on alms.


	13. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this chapter. It has one of my favourite Disney songs. So hopefully this turns out well. Please, you have got to let me know how I went with this one. This song is so beautiful and I love it so I wanted to make this chapter especially beautiful. So, without further ado, Chapter Thirteen.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

It was night-time in Agrabah, the cool night air blew through the windows and houses to cool everyone down from a really warm day. At the Palace, on a balcony, high up from the ground, a beautiful princess was standing there overlooking Agrabah in the beautiful moonlight. She gave a sigh and walked back into her room. Down below, Prince Rafa Eru aka Raphael and his companions were in the courtyard. Raph looks up at the balcony with a sigh then turns to his friends. "What am I gonna do? Leonora won't even let me talk to her. I should've known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." He mumbles to no one, as he paces back and forth with his turban in his hands while Mikey is trying to open a banana with his elephant feet. Not listening to Raph at all.

"Hate these hands, hate this body and hate this stupid banana. Come on open" he grumbles out as he squeezes too hard and right on cue, the banana shoots out of the peel, right into Mikey's face, by his left eye. He growls and throws the peel into a heaping pile of peels. "Stupid hands, stupid banana." He continued grumbling. While Donnie and Casey are playing chess, it was getting close to the end.

"Your move, rug" Donnie said. "Ain't no way you can beat me at chess. I'm a pro," he grinned out. Casey just smiled and grabbed his white piece and knocks off one of Donnie's black pieces. The genie was gobsmacked. "Hey, that's a good move." Casey just smiled wider.

"What was that about being a pro at chess?" he asked smugly. Don just glared at him and groans.

"I can't believe it; I'm losing to a rug. That is so humiliating." Casey just laughed and fell to the ground.

"Donnie, I need help," Raph finally speaks up.

"Alright, Raph, here's the deal. I have read somewhere that if you wish to court the little lady, you need to be a straight thinker. You got it?" Donnie said coming up beside Raph.

"What?" Raph asked confused, not understanding the genie. "In English, please." Donnie was then wearing a mortarboard. He points out his words on a blackboard.

"Tell her the… TRUTH!" he clarified.

"No way in hell. If Leonora found out I was really some crummy street turtle, she'd laugh at me." Raph said sadly, as he erases the blackboard with his turban then replaces it back on his head.

"Well, in my experience, a woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh," Don said.

"What experience?" Casey asked unconvinced.

"I have seen many experiences throughout my lifetime, thank you very much." Donnie growls back. "But Raph, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself." Don said finally.

"Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be" Raph growls out as he points his finger at the genie. "Ok, I'm gonna go see her. I just… I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" Donnie just sighs.

"Like a prince." He sadly watches Raph get on Casey and said carpet flies up to the balcony of Princess Leonora. Said princess was lying on her bed while April sat beside her. The tiger could hear her friend sigh sadly. And looked to her.

"Leo, you ok?" the female turtle looked toward her only friend.

"I'm fine, April. Just wish I knew who that boy was before he was killed is all." She sniffled.

"Hey, now, don't cry, why maybe he is watching over you. You never know," April said to try and cheer Leonora up. The turtle just smiled.

"Thanks April." They hugged for a moment before…

"Princess Leonora?" a male's voice sounded from the open window. The two friends broke apart and looked toward the window, April growled while Leonora was intrigued.

"Who's there?" she asked. The man she saw jumped off the edge onto the balcony.

"It's me, Prince Rafa Eru" Raph said in his deep voice. _Ugh, it's just him_.

"I do not want to see you," the princess said as she closes the curtains.

"No, no, come on, Princess. Give me a chance. Please." Raph begged. Which is not like him at all.

"Just leave me alone." Leonora said. April got in front of Raph before he got any closer. He moved back and up on the edge of the balcony.

"Stay back from her" she said as she growls to keep him back. Over the edge of the balcony, Casey and Donnie were waiting.

"So, how's out little beau doing?" Don asked.

"Terrible!" Casey replies with a cut of his 'neck' with a 'finger'. Donnie just face palms. _Great_. On the balcony, Raph was still being kept back by April.

"Back kitty, good kitty. Take a hike," he pulled his turban off as he said this trying to scare her away. It wasn't working.

"I'll show you kitty" April growled out as she growled a little louder. Leonora looks out of the curtains to see the black messy hair and similarities between him and another boy she met.

"Wait, April. Wait. Do I know you?" she looked to the young prince while April pulls back and stands beside her friend.

"Uh, no. No. Of course you don't. I have travelled from a place far away for you to have ever met me" Raph tried changing her mind as he quickly places his turban back on his head. He then jumps off the edge again but keeps his distance from the tiger, who was still growling at Raph.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace." She says as she stares the boy in the eyes.

"The marketplace? No I have never been to the marketplace, I have servants who go to the marketplace for me instead" the female turtle and tiger looked at each other with doubt in their eyes. "Why, I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants. So, it couldn't have been me you met." He smiled shyly. Leonora looks away disappointed.

"No, I guess not" she says sadly. April gives her a sympathy look. Raph was feeling guilty again.

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her. She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything, pick a feature" a bee-sized Donnie was saying. He then looked toward the women and felt his jaw drop at the sight of the tiger woman. He could feel drool coming and his heart beating like crazy. _She's so beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen_.

"Ahem. Uh, Princess Leonora? You're very…" Raph started, shaking Donnie out of his thoughts. He needed to think of something to help the emerald turtle out.

"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious… uh, punctual." _Punctual? What the hell Don?_

"…Punctual" Raph said without thinking.

"Punctual?" The princess asked confused, not understanding.

"Sorry," Donnie apologized.

"Uh, beautiful" the emerald turtle said, trying to recover from his mistake.

"Nice recover," bee-Donnie says. Leonora and April shared a knowing smile.

"Hmm. I'm rich too, you know," she says as she walks toward the male turtle.

"Yeah," Raph agreed.

"The daughter of a Sultan," the princess continued advancing.

"I know," the male turtle agreed again with a smirk.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry," Leonora said as she advanced closer seductively. She leans in toward Raph with a small smile and making him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me," Raph says unsure.

"Warning! Warning!" Donnie sounds out buzzing in Raph's ear.

"Right. A prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met." Leonora says as she pulls his turban down over his face and his cape over his head. "Just go jump off a balcony." She says as she stalks off back to her room.

"What?" Raph was at a loss for words.

"Stop her. Stop her. Want me to sting her?" Donnie asked as he held his stinger out.

"Buzz off," Raph says as he swats at the genie. Don just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine. But remember, _'bee'_ yourself." He then buzzes off into Raph's turban where the lamp resides.

"Yeah, right," Raph scoffs.

"What?" Leonora said angrily as she heard him say something.

"Uh… uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won" Raph sighs disappointed. The princess and the tiger look at each other in confusion. "You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now," the male turtle said as he steps off the ledge after climbing up.

"No!" Leonora shouted out in panic, thinking he was falling to his death until… Raph poked his head up over the ledge.

"What? What?" he looked around frantic.

"How… how are you doing that?" she asked looking amazed as she looks over the ledge and sees the carpet.

"It's a magic carpet," Raph said as Casey flew him up and showing himself to the women.

"Hello, Your Highness." Casey said as he took the princess' hand with a tassel and gave a kissing motion. "Name's Casey." He then looks toward the tiger and he was blown away. _What a babe_. "I have never seen such a beautiful creature such as yourself, in all my life. Name's Casey" Casey said with a smug tone.

"I'm April," the tiger said unsure, while the carpet grabbed her hand and kissed it as well.

"It's certainly lovely" Leonora said with a chuckle.

"You, uh… you don't want to go for a ride, do you" the male turtle asked nervously, another trait that is almost impossible for the young male. Leonora just looked at him suspiciously. "We could get out of the Palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Of course it's safe. Do you trust me?" Raph says gruffly. Leonora stilled at that all-important line. _Could it be him?_

"What?" she asked not sure she heard right.

"Do you trust me?" the male asked again as he held out his three fingered hand to her. Leonora gets a sly grin on her face at the phrase and gesture.

"Yes." She says a little hesitantly as she takes his hand and gets up on Casey.

"I shall see you soon, Red," Casey says seductively to April who blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"You be careful with her, won't you?" she asked the male turtle sternly.

"Don't worry, she's safe with me," he replied.

"She better be. Or I'll rip you to pieces," April stated with a growl. Raph slowly and quietly gulped at that but placed a smile on when the princess sat beside him, Casey then took off fast into the sky, almost knocking Leonora off. Luckily for her, she grabbed Raph by the neck to balance herself. She then looks back and sees April looking concerned. _Typical big sister_. She gives a wave then looks in front again and sees the Palace wall coming closer and closer. She gasped, thinking they were going to crash when Casey flies up and over the wall and into the sky.

**_"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, now, when did you last let your heart decide?"_** Casey starts flying down through the town stopping slightly to pick a flower from one of the windows and gives it to Raph who then gives it to Leonora, who takes it, smells it and smiles at the male turtle. **_"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride."_** The carpet flies around town for a little longer before zooming up into the clouds.

**_"A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming."_** As Casey zooms up, Leonora looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight. Casey then starts flying in and out of clouds. **_"A whole new world. A dazzling place, I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now, I'm in a whole new world with you."_** The pair catches a small cloud each as Casey continues the flight, they released them after a bit. The carpet then circles a big cloud that looked almost like a pillar, giving a swirly look to it. Almost like an ice-cream.

**_"Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world. Don't you dare close your eyes."_** They then joined a flock of birds, cranes, in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks at the two in disbelief. Casey then starts showing off, doing somersaults and flips, this placed Leonora and Raph in free-falling mode, but lucky for them, Casey catches them again and continues flying. Flying up above the clouds, once again, where a starry night awaits them. Casey then zooms down over a river while the female turtle covers her eyes in fright but Raph opens them back up to see… The Nile* river in Egypt was below. They flew through the sails of boats that were on the river and come out the other side to see three pyramids. The Great Pyramids*.

**_"A hundred thousand things to see. Hold your breath, it gets better. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I use to be."_** They then passed the Sphinx* and a worker who was sculpting the nose. He had a big smile on his face. But when he looks at the two terrapins waving at him, he is shocked and it causes him to chisel too much and breaks off the front section of the nose, Leonora and Raph felt sheepish and guilty but smiled nonetheless.

**_"A whole new world. Every turn a surprise, with new horizons to pursue. Every moment, red-letter. I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare."_** Casey then flies them alongside wild horses who were on their nightly run. Leonora reaches over and pets a young horse. They then fly further away, back into the sky. **_"Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world. A whole new world. That's where we'll be. That's where we'll be."_** Casey has then brought them to Greece. They fly through an apple orchid where Raph grabs an apple off a tree, rolls it down his arm and off his elbow to Leonora. The female turtle's eyes grew wide. She is now sure of it. Sure that she is dealing with Raphael, the boy from the marketplace who she didn't know the name of. _It is him. He's alive_.

**_"A thrilling chase. A wondrous place. For you and me."_** Casey then hovers over a lake and glides. The two terrapins looked at their reflections and then at each other with big smiles before Leonora lays her head on Raph's shoulder. As Casey continues hovering over the lake, the crescent moon's reflection shines brightly.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

The trio had found themselves in China. At a New Year's celebration*. The trio were sitting on a rooftop watching the Dragon Dance*. With a dragon puppet and fireworks bursting throughout the night sky. It was an amazing sight, but Raph had his sights set on _someone_ rather than the event below. "It's all so magical." Leonora says breathlessly looking toward the fireworks. Casey was nearby but kept his distance from the couple. He had his mind occupied by a certain red fur tiger back in Agrabah.

"Yeah," Raph agreed but not for the same reasons. The princess then looks at him with a smirk and decided to burst the bubble.

"It's a shame Mikey had to miss this," she says.

"Nah. He wouldn't have fitted on the carpet. Plus, doesn't really like flying." Raph responds naturally but realizes too late. Casey is just lying there face palming himself. _Smooth move you idiot!_ "Uh, that is, um… oh, no." Raph started, knowing the gig is up. Leonora just sits there smugly, then quick as a flash she snatches the turban off his head and glares.

"You _are_ the boy from the market. I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" she held the turban out of his grasp as he reaches for it.

"Leonora, I'm sorry," he tries to apologise, a third trait he is not known for.

"Did you think I was stupid?" She asked as she threw his turban back at him in anger.

"No," Raph denies as he grabs his turban from his lap.

"That I wouldn't figure it out."

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." Raph says softly.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." She demanded.

"The truth?" Raph asked making sure that's what she said. She just glares at him. "The truth, um…" Raph looks to Casey for help.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own for this." He says as he gestures the terrapin to spill the beans.

"The truth is… I sometimes dressed as a commoner, um… to escape the pressures of palace life." Raph lied as he places his turban back on his head. Casey just slumps against the roof in defeat. _You idiot, why didn't you just tell her the truth?_ "But, I really am a prince." _Yea, right, Liar._

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Leonora asked disappointed.

"Well, you know… royalty going out in the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange don't you think?" Raph replies.

"Not that strange," the princess says as she places her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes in contempt. Casey just places a tassel under his 'chin' and looks mystified. _I did not see that coming._ Looks like the couple have found each other again.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Once the trio had enough of China, they flew back to Agrabah. Up to the princess' balcony. April was already inside asleep, but still worried for her friend. Casey allowed Leonora to climb off down the steps that he formed. Casey then descends a little bit below the balcony with Raph so that the male turtle is still within touching distance of Leonora. She leaned on the balcony's edge looking at the male turtle. "Goodnight, my handsome Prince" she said happily. Raph looked back at her as well and could not look away.

"Sleep well, Princess," he replied.

"Leo," Raph almost didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Leo just giggled. _Such a cute giggle_.

"Call me Leo. My friends do," she says gesturing to April inside.

"Leo. Sounds nice and easier to pronounce too." Raph chuckled, Leo alongside him. Casey just rolled his ‘eyes’ but got to thinking… _I think they could use some help_. They started leaning closer to each other when Casey bumps him up and they kiss, sooner than expected. They broke apart as she turns away and walks slowly toward her curtain. She stops and turns back to look at him with a big smile. Raph smiles as well, Leo then turns around and finally enters her room. The male turtle stood there dumbstruck for a few minutes replaying the moment of his _first_ kiss. "Yes!" he finally got over his shock and fell back onto Casey who descends down to the ground.

"Hey, you do realize you weigh a ton, green dome, take it easy when doing that next time, dude." He complained as he finally made it to the ground. Raph wasn't listening. He was too busy looking up at Leonora's balcony.

"For the first time in my life, Casey, things are starting to go right." He sighed. Casey just kept quiet. It was a special night after all. That's when two sets of hands grabbed him. "Hey! What? Let go!" he shouted as a gag was tied around his mouth. He tried to call for his friend, Mikey, but it only came out muffled. He looked over and saw him hanging from a net tied in a tree with a rhino and a warthog standing beside the elephant; Rocksteady and Bebop, two of the guards.

"Hold him," Hun ordered as Xever and Bradford tied Raph's hands together and shackles his legs together. Casey flies in and covers Hun's head.

"You leave my friends alone," he said as Hun yanks him off.

"Too bad you won't be able to help him," Hun replied as he tied Casey around a tree in a knot.

"Oh man. Come on," the carpet whined. "This is so not cool, mountain head." Raph was still struggling with Xever and Bradford when a staff slams down in front of him. He looks up and sees none other than Saki with Karai on his right shoulder looking down on him smugly.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Rafool," Saki said, Raph just glared at him.

"Why, you…" he tried to say but only it was muffled. Saki started walking away.

"Make sure he's never found," he ordered the guards as he left. Hun just smirks and hits him in the head and Raph falls unconscious.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

**Author's Note:** Cliffy! Who saw that coming? Well, if you watch, Aladdin, you would have seen it coming. And I'm glad to announce that this chapter is the longest one I have done so far in this story. I don't think there will be any other long chapters like this coming up, but we'll have to see won't we. So now Leo knows that Prince Rafa is the boy she had met in the marketplace, who would have thought right? Well, if you want to know what happens next I will stop talking and let you read the next chapter.

 

**_ Explanation _ **

**The Nile** – the River Nile is about 6,670km (4,160 miles) in length and is the longest river in Africa and in the world. Although it is generally associated with Egypt, only 22% of the Nile's course runs through Egypt. In Egypt, the River Nile creates a fertile green valley across the desert. It was by the banks of the river that one of the oldest civilizations in the world began. The ancient Egyptians lived and farmed along the Nile, using the soil to produce food for themselves and their animals.

**The Great Pyramid** –the Great Pyramid of Giza (also known as the Pyramid of Khufu or the Pyramid of Cheops) is the oldest and largest of the three pyramids in the Giza Pyramid complex bordering what is now El Giza, Egypt. It is the oldest of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, and the only one to remain largely intact. Originally, the Great Pyramid was covered by casing stones that formed a smooth outer surface; what is seen today is the underlying core structure. Some of the casing stones that once covered the structure can still be seen around the base. There have been varying scientific and alternative theories about the Great Pyramid's construction techniques. Most accepted construction hypotheses are based on the idea that it was built by moving huge stones from a quarry and dragging and lifting them into place.

**Sphinx** – a sphinx is a mythical creature with, at a minimum, the head of a human and the body of a lion. In Greek tradition, it has the head of a human, the haunches of a lion and sometimes the wings of a bird. It is mythicised as treacherous and merciless. Those who cannot answer its riddle suffer a fate typical in such mythological stories, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster. This deadly version of a sphinx appears in the myth and drama of Oedipus. Unlike the Greek sphinx, which was a woman, the Egyptian sphinx is typically shown as a man (an androsphinx). In addition, the Egyptian sphinx was viewed as benevolent, but having a ferocious strength similar to the malevolent Greek version and both were thought of as guardians often flanking the entrances to temples.

**New Year's Festival** – Chinese New Year, known in modern Chinese as the "Spring Festival", is an important Chinese festival celebrated at the turn of the traditional lunisolar Chinese calendar. Celebrations traditionally run from the evening preceding the first day, to the Lantern Festival on the 15th day of the first calendar month. The first day of the New Year falls on the new moon between 21 January and 20 February. The New Year festival is centuries old and gains significance because of several myths and traditions. Traditionally, the festival was a time to honour deities as well as ancestors. Chinese New Year is celebrated in countries and territories with significant Chinese populations, including Mainland China, Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan, Singapore, Thailand, Suriname, Cambodia, Indonesia, Malaysia, Mauritius and the Philippines. Chinese New Year is considered a major holiday for the Chinese and has had influence on the lunar New Year celebrations of its geographic neighbours.  
Within China, regional customs and traditions concerning the celebration of the Chinese New Year vary widely. Often, the evening preceding Chinese New Year's Day is an occasion for Chinese families to gather for the annual reunion dinner. It is also traditional for every family to thoroughly cleanse the house, in order to sweep away any ill-fortune and to make way for good incoming luck. Windows and doors will be decorated with red colour paper-cuts and couplets with popular themes of "good fortune" or "happiness", "wealth", and "longevity". Other activities include lighting firecrackers and giving money in red paper envelopes.

**Dragon Dance** – is a form of traditional dance and performance in Chinese culture. Like the lion dance it is most often seen in festive celebrations. The dance is performed by a team of dancers who manipulate a long flexible figure of a dragon using poles positioned at regular intervals along the length of the dragon. The dance team mimics the supposed movements of this river spirit in a sinuous, undulating manner. The dragon dance is often performed during Chinese New Year. Chinese dragons are a symbol of China, and they are believed to bring good luck to people, therefore the longer the dragon in the dance, the more luck it will bring to the community. The dragons are believed to possess qualities that include great power, dignity, fertility, wisdom and auspiciousness. The appearance of a dragon is both fearsome and bold but it has a benevolent disposition, and it was an emblem to represent imperial authority. The movements in a performance traditionally symbolize historical roles of dragons demonstrating power and dignity.


	14. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fourteen is here. Title says it all. This is where Leonora makes her decision for her father, about marrying a prince. Prince Rafa Eru in this case, aka Raphael. Please read and don't forget to review. Onwards, my good readers, to the latest chapter.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  

**_Previously_ **

_'"Make sure he's never found," he ordered the guards as he left. Hun just smirks and hits him in the head and Raph falls unconscious…'_

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

With their precious cargo all tied up, the guards picked him up and travelled to a cliff on the other side of the desert. Raph became conscious during the trip as well as when the guards threw him over the cliff and into the icy water below. Raph was lucky enough to get some air in his lungs before sinking by the weight of a rock tied to his feet. Raph struggles as much as he can to get back to the surface but is unlucky to do so. The rock just sinks him deeper. Finally, after what felt like years the rock finally hit bottom. He looks up and sees his turban with the lamp sink to the bottom as well. Just a few feet away from him though.

_If I can reach Donnie, I can get out of here_. With that in mind, the emerald turtle struggled and pulled with all is might but the rock was making it hard. The sand was building up in front of said rock so he couldn't move. That didn't stop Raph from trying. He pulled and pulled til finally the rock got over the little hill. But, unfortunately, the turtle was exhausted and was losing breath. Well, what do you expect? He breathed in just enough air before he plummeted to the bottom of the sea. And plus with all the struggling, another reason to be losing breath.

He had stopped moving and closed his eyes. He's losing the battle of staying conscious. All the struggling and holding his breath is taking a toll on him. He then fell to the floor. Luckily enough, he landed closer to the lamp. It fell into his hand and he gave it a soft rub.

He was losing energy. Fast. Bubbles came out of the lamp with Donnie who was sitting in a chair with a history book that he was reading. "Never fails. Get comfortable in a chair with a good book and there's a rub at the lamp. Hello? Raph?" he says as he closes his book and looks toward the emerald turtle, who wasn't moving. He gasps. "Raph! Buddy, snap out of it. You can't cheat on this one. I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say, 'Donnie, I want you to save my life.' Got it? Ok, come on, Raphael!" still no response. Don grabs Raph by the shoulders and shakes him. His head goes up, then falls in a nod, almost. "I'll take that as a yes." He says and grabs Raph, then swims up and out of the water with a waterspout behind him and lands on top of the cliff that the guards threw Raph over.

He places the emerald turtle on the ground as he becomes conscious and coughs the water out of his lungs. Donnie just pats his back to help him. "Don't you scare me like that!" the genie says as he places a hand on the emerald turtle's shoulder.

"Donnie, I, uh… I…" Raph stuttered, a fourth trait that is so unlike him. He can't think of how to say it, so he just hugs him, who hugged in return while mumbling. "Thanks Donnie."

"Oh Raph, it's no problem. Besides I'm getting kind of fond of you, buddy. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything." Don replied. He lifted Raph up and flew him and his lamp back to Agrabah, up to Leonora's balcony.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Inside the palace, up in the princess' room, Leonora sat at her mirror with her hair down and was brushing it while humming a beautiful tune. Her mind on Raph and their carpet ride. She was knocked out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. "Leonora," she turned toward her door and saw her father standing there.

"Oh, Father, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." She stood up off her stool and walked toward her father with a spin in her step and a smile adorned her face.

"You should be, Leonora. I have chosen a husband for you." Sultan said in a monotone voice.

"What?" the turtle could not believe her ears.

"You will wed, Oroku Saki" Splinter finished. Saki opened the door and smiled smugly at her, Karai on his shoulder. All Leo could do was gasp in shock. _No, Father? Why?_

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife," Saki said as he stepped into the room and grabbed one of the princess' hand. She yanked her hand out of his and glared.

"I will never marry you." She stated confidently. She walked over to Splinter with a worried and confident look. "Father, I choose Prince Rafa." She looked into his eyes trying to show him her wishes.

"Prince Rafa left." Saki tried to discourage her. But no such luck.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Saki," a familiar voice sounded from the window. The group looked that way and saw Raph leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a glare toward the Royal Vizier.

"Prince Rafa!" Leo exclaimed happily. Saki gasped, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"How in the… uh. Awk!" Karai started but corrected herself, after all no one but Saki knows she can talk exactly like the others.

"Tell them the truth, Saki. You tried to have me killed," Raph says angrily as he got right up in Saki's face. Saki just feigned innocence.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness." He started, walking over to the Sultan, grabs his shoulders with his bony hands and said in a deep, commanding voice into Splinter's ear. "He is obviously lying."

"Obviously… lying," Sultan recited. Raph was watching the man closely and saw the way Saki was saying those words as well as they blank look upon the Sultan’s face.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Leo asks anxiously.

"I know what's wrong," Raph says as he grabs the staff from Saki and smashes it on the floor. The man flinches and the spell is broken for good. Splinter belched up an ugly worm thing who Raph squashed with the now useless staff. The Sultan blinked his eyes and placed a hand to his head with a groan.

"What has happened?" he asks no one in particular.

"Father, are you alright?" Leonora asked concerned.

"I am fine, my daughter. Though, I would like an explanation this instant." Sultan says.

"Yes, indeed." Raph came up to the Royal pair with the destroyed staff. "Your Highness, Saki's been able to control you by brainwashing you with this worm inside of you. And been able to stay in control with this." Splinter grabs the staff and couldn't believe his ears.

"What? Saki? You traitor!" the three good people advanced on Saki as he backs away while Karai looks on quietly but worried.

"Your Majesty, all of this can be explained." He tried reasoning, but it wasn't working.

"Guards! Guards!" Splinter calls out as the trio still advanced.

"Well, that's it, Master. We're dead. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead. It's been nice knowing you, Master." Karai whispers but Saki doesn't take notice, he sees the lamp in Raph's turban. He makes a move to claim it but he is then grabbed by two guards.

"Arrest Saki at once." Splinter orders them. The man starts struggling to get free. But it's no use. So, he pulls out a small vial of red liquid.

"This is not done yet, boy." He growls out as Raph rushes him to stop him from disappearing. But he was too late. Saki throws the vial to the floor. A large red cloud appears. When it is gone, so were Saki and Karai, his laughter echoing and everyone within the room was coughing. Once the smoke disappeared, the guards are found to be attacking each other.

"Find him!" Splinter ordered the guards as they release each other and ran out the door in pursuit. "Search everywhere!"

"Leo. Are you alright?" Raph asked as he steps closer to his princess, checking her over.

"Yes," she answers. The two lean in to kiss, but is then interrupted by Splinter mumbling to himself as he barges between them not even realizing what's happening.

"Saki, my most trusted counsellor, plotting against me all this time." He sighed while Leonora and Raphael both smiled at each other than came within each other's arms once again. "This is terrible, just terrible. How will I ever…" Splinter than held himself as he noticed something if only a fraction late. He looked to his daughter and the young prince and noticed they were in each other's arms and smiling at each other. Usually Leonora would shove them out the palace doors without a glance back. But she didn't with Raph. "Could this be true?" he asked. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" all the princess could do was nod enthusiastically. "Praise Allah!" Splinter blessed softly.

He came over to Raph and held out his hand for a shake. Raph took it and shook. "Wonderful, child. Simply wonderful." Leo just stood back watching the interaction. Her father then walked over to her, grabbed her hand and placed it within Raph's who pulled her into a hug. With smiles on each face Splinter made a decision. "You two shall be wed at once. You will be happy and prosperous, and then you, my child, will become Sultan." Leo and Raph just cuddled together before Raph's head perked up at the word.

"Sultan?"

"Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person, er, turtle of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs." Splinter says with excitement. All Raph could do was look concerned. He wasn't sure if that will be a good idea. He's lied to the pair, he isn't who he says he is and what will happen when they find out? Will they throw him in the dungeon again? Or worse?

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Still within the palace in a secret room known only to two beings; Saki's chambers, the duo enters through the door. "Master, we gotta get outta here. I'm gonna start packing. Only the essentials." Karai says as she flies calmly to her cage and starts 'packing the essentials' meanwhile Saki has a broad grin upon his face. "We need to travel light. Bring the guns, the weapons and…" she was interrupted by Saki laughing wildly. "Oh boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts," she mumbled to herself as she flies down and lands on his shoulder knocking on his head. "Master! Master! Get a grip!" he then reaches out and grabs her neck. "Good grip, Master."

"Prince Rafa is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Raphael." Saki stated.

"I could've told you that. I noticed him to be familiar when we first saw him." Karai said.

"What? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Saki yelled angrily and gripped tighter but then loosened it.

"It was only a hunch Master. I didn't want to get your hopes up if it wasn't him," she answered.

"No matter, Karai, he has the lamp. And you are going to relieve him of it." Saki ordered as he let her go.

"Me?" Saki just glared at her. "I mean, yes Master." And with that she left the room in search of Raphael.

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

**Author's Note:** BAM!! Again, done Chapter Fourteen. Well, so Leo and Raph are to be wed as soon as possible. And it would seem that Raph is having second thoughts about one important detail that he had promised. And even worse, Saki and Karai know that 'Prince Rafa' is actually Raphael. Could their lives get any worse? Well, only one way to find out, stay tune for the next chapter


	15. Evil Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fifteen, my faithful followers. Well, now that we know Saki knows of 'Prince Rafa's' true identity, the plot will happen sooner then they think. But as I mention in last chapter's author's note, Raph is having second thoughts about a certain promise he had made to a very good friend of his. What will happen? Well, read on to find out. Please, don't forget to review.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  

The next morning, outside the palace, Raphael was looking out at the gardens from his room on the floor level. He was going over the conversation he had with Splinter last night. "Sultan? They want me to be Sultan?" he asked himself not believing it and feeling guilty about having to lie to get that title. But he can't tell the truth. Not right now. He is afraid that he'll lose Leo, after just finding out about her feelings as well. He walked back into his room when Donnie came out of the lamp, happy.

"Huzzah. Hail the conquering hero." He sings happily as a band sounds out of nowhere. But stopped when he noticed Raph was walking away with his head hung. Don scratches his head in confusion not understanding what the matter is. He flies over in front of Raph to stop him. "Raphael, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Donnie was excited about Raph's final wish.

His freedom.

The emerald turtle just looks at him with sad guilty eyes then walks away to the bed and falls on it, sighing deeply. He's been thinking about his last wish, he couldn't free Donnie like he had promised. Mikey and Casey were outside by the window looking in.

"Dude, what's up with you? I thought you would be happy, you got the princess to fall in love with you," Casey stated, Mikey agreeing.

"Yeah, dude. So why are you moping around? I thought we would PARTY!"

"Guys, would you stop! I can't hear myself think." Raph growled, and again, sighed heavily. "What am I gonna do?" Mikey and Casey just looked at each other confused. Donnie comes up beside the emerald turtle with a book and whispers.

"Your next line is 'I'm going to free the genie.' Anytime." He starts reading his book. Raph closes his eyes just then, takes a deep breath, afraid to speak his mind at the moment. But he needs to say it.

"Donnie, I can't."

"Sure you can" he creates a puppet that looks like Raph, and does a mock ventriloquist. "You just go, 'Donnie, I wish you free'" Raph pushes Don away from him, getting rid of the puppet in the process.

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But they wanna make me Sultan. No. they wanna make Prince Rafa, Sultan. Without you, I'm just Raphael. A no good street turtle." he ranted.

"Raph, you won. You should be celebrating," Don said.

"That's what I said," the monkey turned elephant said with a pout. But Raph didn't seem to hear him and glared at Don "Of course, never listen to the monkey turtle."

“Hey, it was me who said he should be celebrating big ears,” Casey said annoyed.

"Because of you." The emerald turtle poked the genie in the chest, who flinched, looking hurt, but Raph doesn't see it. He turns around and paces. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Leo finds out? I'd lose her." He stopped and looked back at the genie with guilty eyes as he says his next phrase. "Donnie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." Don just looked at his _friend_ then turned away with a sour expression as he starts shrinking. _I knew it wouldn't happen. Just like last time_.

"Fine. I understand. You've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, Master." He says the last word in disgust, then poofs back into the lamp. Mikey and Casey just sighed sadly looking to each other. Raph sits on the bed and picks up the lamp looking into it.

"Donnie, I'm really sorry," he apologized, but the genie did not accept it, instead he blows a raspberry at him. Raph just growled as he slammed the lamp on the bed and slams a pillow on top. "Well, fine. Then just stay in there." He growls out and crosses his arms across his chest. Mikey flinched a bit while Casey hid behind the elephant.

"Dude, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Mikey asked. Raph just glared at the two not hearing him.

"What are you guys looking at?" the emerald turtle growled out. Mikey and Casey gasped, hurt at their _friend's_ harsh words.

"We're looking at a sorry excuse for a friend. Let's go Casey," Mikey quietly said as his hurt eyes were filling up with unshed tears, he turned away and Casey followed, but not before looking back at Raph.

"Good going dude," he said and flew after the elephant.

"Look, I… I'm sorry. Mikey, Casey, I'm sorry. I didn't… wait, come on," Raph started as the duo left the turtle alone to his thoughts. Sighing deeply, Raph finally realises his mistake. "What am I doing? Donnie's right. I gotta tell Leo the truth," he vowed as he placed his turban back on his head. He stood and was about to head out when…

"Rafa. Oh, Rafa. Will you come here?" it sounded like Leo. Raph took a deep breath and released it.

"Well, here goes nothing, I guess" he walked out into the garden and couldn't see his princess. "Leo? Where are you?" 'Leo' turned out to be none other than Karai, disguised as a flamingo.

"Out in the menagerie. Hurry." She said, again, in Leo's voice.

"I'm coming." Raph replied as Karai acted as a flamingo until the turtle left the gardens. She gave an evil smirk at the gullible male turtle. Karai then strips off her disguise and flies into the room and finds the lamp under the pillow.

"Master is gonna be happy to see you." She laughed evilly as she picked it up with her clawed feet and flew back to Saki.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

At the Palace entrance, there were many people waiting outside below the balcony where Sultan Splinter is standing. He was making an announcement to his people. "People of Agrabah, my daughter, Leonora, has finally chosen a suitor…" the rest of his words were drowned out by the crowd cheering. Meanwhile, Leo, was behind the curtain and taking a peek at her father. She was wearing a purple dress like outfit that covers more of her skin and a purple hair accessory, a tiara type ribbon with a blue jewel.

She was startled by a voice. But not just any voice "Leo." She turned toward the voice and saw her prince, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rafa, where have you been?" she asked as she ran toward him.

"Leo, there's something I got to tell you" Raph started but Leo wouldn't have any of it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her, back up the stairs.

"The whole kingdom's turned out for Father's announcement." She was very excited.

"No. but, Leo, listen to me, please. You don't understand…" Raph tried to explain but Leo ignored him, placed his turban on his head. Again. Gave him a kiss and a "good luck" before being pushed out onto the platform with the Sultan, where he overlooks the entire crowd.

"Rafa Eru!"

"Oh, boy." Was all he could think to say at that moment and waved awkwardly to the crowd. Far above the trio, inside the lair of Saki and Karai, the duo was at the window watching the announcement happening below.

"Look at them, cheering for that freak." Saki growled. "Well, I say, let them cheer, I finally have what I want." He held up the lamp and rubs it. Donnie then comes out not happy looking.

"You know, Raph, I'm getting really…" he turns around and sees, not Raph, but Saki. "You're not Raph," he says as he descends to Saki's level. The man grabs his head and slams him to the ground and puts his foot on his face.

"I am your Master now," Saki said.

"I was afraid of that." Donnie says.

"Genie, grant me my first wish…" Saki started.

"Uh, actually my name's Donatello" Donnie tried to introduced himself but Saki just stomped on him harder causing the genie to wince.

"I don't give a damn. Now, I wish to rule on high as Sultan."

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Outside, above the Palace dark clouds were circling the darkening sky. The castle then begins to shake. The roof was then ripped off of the balcony the trio are on. Raph and Sultan both ducked while the male turtle protected Leo. "What is going on?" Splinter asked out loud, as his turban lifts off his head. When he grabs it his whole outfit is stripped off of him except his underwear.

"Father!" Leo exclaims in shock. The clothes then reappeared, but on Saki who was laughing like mad.

"Saki, you vile betrayer," Splinter sounded angry.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you," Karai called out.

"Shut up, Karai." Saki said.

"You could talk all this time? I should be surprised but I am not. I actually quite expected it," Splinter said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Be quiet, old man and bow to my Master" the red lory announced while Raph glared at the duo.

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that." He pulled off his turban, looks into it and sees it empty. "The lamp!" he gasps, while Saki just laughs. He remembered that he left the lamp under the pillow within his room.

"Finders keepers, Rafool," they both looked up to the sky and see a gigantic Donnie reach down and under the palace and started lifting the structure into the clouds. Raph looks over the edge and whistles, to which Casey and Mikey hears. Casey flies up to him while Mikey is stuck on the ground. Gonna find his own way up to the castle.

"Be careful dude," he called up. People below were screaming as they tried to find shelter. Once Casey makes it up to Raph, the turtle jumps onto the carpet, who then flies up toward the genie.

"Donnie, no!" Raph yelled out.

"Sorry, Raphael. I got a new Master now." Donnie replied with a frown. On the palace balcony, Splinter and Leonora were both glaring at Saki who was having the time of his life.

"Saki, I order you to stop." Splinter ordered.

"Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me." Saki demanded.

"We will never bow to you. You do not deserve it," Leo defied Saki with a firm tone.

"Why am I not surprised?" Karai asked rhetorically. Saki was furious.

"If you won't bow before a Sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" he says as he turns his head toward Donnie. "Genie, my second wish… I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" he laughs maniacally. Don closes his eyes and extends his finger. He didn't want to do it hence why he is shaking, but he has to. Raph tries to stop him by jumping onto the finger and pulling it away.

"Donnie, stop!" but he cannot, and another Donnie brand lightning bolt strikes Saki, returning him to his normal look and his new staff is placed within his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Oroku Saki." Karai introduced her Master.

"Now, where were we?" he asked rhetorically. He looked to the Royals and _remembered_. "Ah, yes. Abject humiliation." He zaps Leo and her father who both reluctantly bow before Saki. April comes charging at him.

"Down, girl" Saki says as he, too, zaps her and transforms her into a kitten.

"What?" she was speechless. Saki lifts Leo's chin with his staff after coming closer toward her.

"Oh, Princess. There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to." He says with a smirk.

"Saki. Get your hands off her!" Raph yells as he, riding Casey, comes flying in.

**_"Prince Rafa, yes, it is he. But not as you know him."_** Saki zaps Raph off of Casey who flies away. He brings the male turtle to the ground in a bow. **_"Read my lips and come to grips with reality."_** Saki brings the two closer together in the air, then he grabs Leo's arm hard. **_"Yes, meet a blast from your past. Whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Prince Rafa,"_** he then zaps Raph back to his red vest, fez and baggy black leather pants.

"Or should we say Raphael?" Karai asked smugly.

"Rafa?" Leo was speechless, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Leo, I tried to tell you. I'm just…" Raph raced over and grabbed her hands and tried explaining but was interrupted by Saki pushing them apart.

**_"So Rafa turns out to be merely Raphael."_** Mikey, somehow reach the palace and started charging but was zapped and turned back into a sea-green monkey turtle. **_"Just a con, need I go on. Take it from me. His personality flaws, give me adequate cause."_** Saki then zapped the two, slapped Raph a couple times then sends them into a tall pillar. **_"To send him packing on a one-way trip. So his prospects take a terminal dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the Earth, whoopee!"_** he then launches it like a rocket, not before Casey gets in alongside the duo. "So long!" Saki yells out. **_"Ex-Prince Rafa."_** He then laughs manically as he advances on Leo and Splinter with a crazed look in his eyes.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

**Author's Note:** Yay, Chapter Fifteen is DONE! And, oh my gosh, Raph, Mikey and Casey have been thrown out of Agrabah to who knows where. Will they get back in time to stop Saki or will Saki rule the world like he always planned to? Well, tune for the next chapter.


	16. Return To Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Sixteen. Raphael and company have been banished from Agrabah and need to find a way back. Can they do it? Read to find out. And please don't forget to review.

_**Please Note:  
"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  

Raphael and company were dispatched to a snowy wasteland. The pillar crashes, smashes the roof off and rolls down a slope and finally comes to a stop just before a cliff. Raph emerges, obviously very cold. The wind was howling all around him, which made him shiver. The wind brought to him a small orange fez. And not just any fez. Mikey's fez. "Mikey. MIKEY!" he yelled over the cliff, his voice echoing from all around. He heard whimpering then and turned around and sees a shivering pile of snow. Raph runs to the pile and starts digging. "Oh, this is all my fault. I should have freed Donnie when I had the chance." He found Mikey shivering like hell and pulled him out and into his vest to try and warm him up if only a little "Mikey. Are you okay?" Raph asked his best friend who is shivering like no tomorrow.

"I-I-I'm fine, d-d-dude. J-Just need t-t-to warm u-u-up." The monkey turtle said with a nod.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I made a mess of everything." Raph admitted.

"Y-y-you're not w-w-wrong there, R-R-Raphie," Mikey started.

"Wise guy. Somehow… I gotta go back and set things right." Raph stood up and started walking through the snow, when all of a sudden.

"Ow! Watch it, I'm stiff enough, I don't want to break anymore" Casey shouted when the emerald turtle stepped on him.

"Casey!" Raph exclaims happily.

"Yes, of course it's me," Casey sarcastically said back. "But I'm trapped. I can't get out and this thing is squishing me." Raph looks up and sees that Casey is pinned by the pillar. He tugs to try and free Casey, "Ow, your hurting me dude, cut it out!"

\But no such luck. So he begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar.

"Mikey, help start digging." He asked his best friend, who started digging fast. "That's it," Raph continues. Finally, enough snow has been removed and the pillar begins to roll. Raph stops digging and pulls Mikey away. The pillar rolls closer toward the two, who were running toward the cliff, but couldn't go anywhere. It was a dead-end. If they were to continue running in that direction they would fall to their deaths. Raph looks back and sees the window. He slides into place as the pillar rolls over him and Mikey and then rolls right off the cliff. When it's gone, Raph and Mikey are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar. "Yeah. All right!" Raph cheered. He then looks up at his turban, made out of a scared and stiff Mikey, who fainted off of Raph's head. The bigger turtle caught him and just looked at him amused. Casey then shakes off the snow.

"Finally. I was getting frostbite for a second there." He joked. He then rushes over to pick the duo up. The two jumped on and raced off back home.

"Now, back to Agrabah. Let's go."

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Back in Agrabah, red clouds were covering everything. The Palace upon a cliff, thanks to Donnie, who was only doing what Saki, his new Master, ordered. Inside the Palace within the throne room, Saki was on his throne; a giant cobra head with red eyes. Splinter was tied up and hanged by his arms, his feet just touching the ground, not that far from Saki. He was wearing a jester outfit, coloured black and red with gold bells on his red and black striped hat.

Donnie was floating beside the new Sorcerer Sultan overlooking nothing in particular and feeling guilty about what happened with Raph and company, as well as seeing his love in the form of a kitten humanoid. And Leonora is chained next to the throne to wait on Saki. She was dressed in a red and black tube top and matching pants. She had several golden accessories. A gold hair-tie, earrings, bracelet shaped like a snake and a necklace, also shaped like a snake. She was carrying a tray full of fruit, for Saki. The man pulls the chain, he was holding, to him to make Leo walk towards him. Not before she dropped the tray and lost everything except an apple.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Leonora." He then takes a bite out of the held apple, chewed a few times then started talking and spitting at Leo. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Leo wiped the spit off her cheek, as Saki waves his hand and a gold crown appears out of the chains holding her to the throne. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen…" Leo's eyes widened at what was being implied. She reached behind her for something to use and came upon a glass of wine, she grabs it and throws the contents inside in his face with a glare.

"Never!" she says. Saki let's out an enraged growl. He stood threateningly.

"I'll teach you some respect." He growled out as Leo falls back with a gasp as he raises his hand to slap her. But then he stops, coming up with an idea. "No. Genie. I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Leonora to fall desperately in love with me." he had a smirk in place while Leo gasps and eyes widened. _No!_ Unbeknownst to the group within the Palace, Raph and company were racing back into town. Twisting and winding around buildings and up to the Palace. Back within the throne room, Donnie was trying to explain to Saki that his third wish is impossible.

"Ah, Master, there are a few addendas*, some quid pro quo…" but was interrupted by Saki, who grabbed his tuft of hair on his head and pulled him down to his eye level.

"Don't talk back to me, you big green lout*. You will do what I order you to do, slave." Saki commanded at Donnie. Leo looked on and then sees something high above the two. She sees it to be Raph in the window along with Mikey and Casey. _He's alive! I'm so glad_. Raph saw her and motioned for her to be quiet and play along. _Why, oh why do I have to play along?_

"Saki." She said seductively. Both Saki and Don slowly looked to her as she stood up and placed the crown upon her head with a smile. "I never realized how… incredibly handsome you are." _Yea right. I hate him, he's ugly and stuck up_. April, who was in a cage beside the princess was looking at her as if she had grown a second head, not believing what she heard. Don's jaw just dropped. He couldn't believe what he heard either. Saki just pulls Don's jaw up like a shade.

"Mmm. That's better." He says happily. He then walks toward her while Leo does the same. "Now, pussycat… tell me more about myself."

"You're tall… dark… well dressed…" she listed off as Raph jumps down with Mikey and Casey in tow. Donnie is mystified and curious about seeing Leo's reaction. He then looked up and sees Raph, who has landed behind a pillar. _Now, it makes sense_.

"Raph. Raph, buddy." he whispers.

"Shh" the emerald turtle said. Don then literally zips his mouth and flies over to Raph then unzips his mouth, since he couldn't talk with it zipped.

"Raph, I wish I could help you but I can’t. I work for tall, dark and bony now. What are you gonna do?" Don asked unsure of what Raph is planning.

"Hey, I'm a street turtle, remember? I'll improvise." Raph confirmed, while he zips Don's mouth closed again. He then slides down a pile of coins and hides close to Saki and Leo, with the latter still distracting the former.

"…Cute little gaps between your teeth." She says.

"Go on" Saki encouraged. She moves even closer so that she places her hands on his shoulders.

"And your beard… is so… twisted. You've stolen my heart." While she was praising Saki, she motioned for Raph to come over, to which he does. Closer to the throne where the lamp is placed. Karai was just lazing about upon her pillow eating some fruit when she looks over and sees Raph. She gasps. _This cannot be. Better tell Master_.

"Mas…!" she tried to warn but was stopped by Mikey who covers her mouth.

"Not a sound out of you, dudette." Mikey whispered to keep her quiet. But it wasn't working, she was mumbling and struggling within his grasp trying to warn her Master.

"And the street turtle?" Saki asked of the princess.

"What street turtle?" she asked back seductively. Karai was still trying to warn Saki by still struggling in Mikey's grip and all the struggling was causing the bowl of fruit to fall to the ground and crashed. Raph was so close to getting the lamp when the noise startled him. Saki turns to look but was grabbed by the cheek by Leo who kisses him, reluctantly. Raph looks disgusted, as do Mikey and Karai.

"Yuck! Dude, that's nasty" Mikey whispered out. Saki and Leo both parted after the kiss. _Can't believe I did that. You better be grateful, Raphael_.

"That was…" Saki started with a smile until he looked into Leo's crown and sneers at the reflection of an emerald green turtle with a red vest and fez and black leather baggy pants and black hair. "You!" he said as he turned round to see Raph try and reach out to the lamp, but was pushed back into the pile of coins behind him. Don and Leo both looked on in shock. "How many times do I have to kill you, freak boy?" Leo ran to Saki and tried to wrestle the staff away from him. He threw her to the ground. Raph saw this and raced toward him and grabbed the staff and also tried to wrestle the staff off of Saki. He then turns back to Leo.

"Get the lamp." She got up off the floor and ran to where the lamp is.

"No!" Saki yelled as he threw Raph to the ground away from him and pointed his staff at the princess. She was so close, when she was lifted in the air and was placed in the bottom part of an egg timer. "Ah, ah, ah, Princess. Your time is up" Saki says. Raph then rushes Saki and knocks him to the ground.

"Leo." Raph says as he looks up at her and sees sand begin to fall from the top onto her. At the same time Mikey knocked Karai out then ran for the lamp. Saki pushes Raph off of him and pointed his staff at the monkey turtle. "Don't toy with me." Mikey was then changed into a toy monkey.

"MIKEY!" Raph yells out. Casey comes flying in and picks up the lamp and starts flying away.

"Things are unravelling fast now, freak boy." Saki said as he zapped Casey and made him unravel. The lamp fell to the ground beside him. Raph, again, rushes for the lamp. "Get the point?" his path was then blocked by large swords sticking in the floor. He tried reaching through a gap in the swords to reach the lamp but no such luck. Saki was laughing hideously as he lifted the lamp out of Raph's reach, up to his chest level. Raph then gets up and pulls a sword out of the floor. "I'm just getting warmed up." Saki then breathes a ring of fire around Raph where the swords were, once done he started laughing.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Raph growled out. Saki came through the fire just then with a broad smile.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnakelike I can be." He then has a snake's tongue come out of his mouth and his eyes change to black slits, like a snake. He then turns into a giant cobra and the ring of fire around Raph becomes part of the snake encircling the emerald turtle. Raph looked on with a hint of fear and astonishment. He holds the sword firmly in his grasp. How will this battle end?

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

**Author's Note:** Well, Chapter Sixteen is done and we are so close to finishing the story. Yay! I'll admit this did take a long while to get done, but glad I could finish it. Writing it on paper first then on computer then rereading it all after completing it is so much easier. Well, easier when you have a movie to follow. Whereas if you are going by imagination then it would take a little longer but still is easier. Well, enough rambling on, I'll catch you all next chapter.

 

**_ Explanation: _ **

**Addendas** – is the original Latin plural. However, addendum has been an established English word since the mid-sixteenth century, and as such has taken on the English plural of addendums. Addendum also has a definition as an Engineering term. It is the radical distance from the pitch circle to the tip of the gear ridge.

**Lout** – an uncouth and aggressive man or boy


	17. Fight For Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peeps, we have finally come to the final chapter for this story. Chapter Seventeen. Raph and Saki fight it out, either for world domination or saving the world and his love. We'll see what the outcome will be when you look down and start reading. Please don't forget to review this story. Thank you all, so much for your reviews, follows and favourites, it means so much to me.  
> And finally, a HUGE thank you again to KameBoxer over on deviantart, who allowed me to use their drawing as the profile picture for the story. And also another HUGE thank you to my Beta Reader, Halloween Witch. Could never have done this without you. Now, I'm sure you all are ready to get on with the story, so I will shut up and allow you to read the final chapter. Enjoy!

**_Please Note:_ **   
**_"Singing"_ **   
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

**_Previously_ **

_'Raph looked on with a hint of fear and astonishment. He holds a sword firmly in his grasp ready for a fight. How will this battle end?'_

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Saki, the now transformed snake, started making moves to attack Raph. Raph dodges everyone and then on the third try, Raph swings the sword and hits Saki who screams in pain. Donnie then created some cheerleaders cheering Raph on, they had red cheerleading uniform with an 'R' on it, red pom poms and blonde hair. **_"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into the snake."_** They cheered.

"You sssstay out of thissss." Saki commanded turning his attention to Don, who then gets rid of them except one who held up a tiny pennant with an 'S' on it, and weakly cheers.

"Saki, Saki, he's our man. If he can't do it… great" the final cheerleader then disappeared. Raph uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Leo is trapped. However, Saki, saw this and blocks the path, knocking Raph over and away from his princess. He loses his sword in the process.

"Raphael!" Leo calls out. The sand is already up to her waist. The male sees this and runs toward where the sword is. He jumps over a pile of coins and lands on a gem and uses it as a skateboard across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns around a pillar, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Saki crashes through a wall and hangs outside the Palace. Raph jumps up on the snake's back and stabs it. Saki screams in agony. The male turtle then climbs back into the room and picks up something to use, to try and free Leo again.

"Leo, hang on." The sand was up to her neck now. Raph was about to hit the glass with his sword when Saki wraps his tail around him. He starts laughing hideously.

"You little fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth." Saki said as he squeezes a little tighter with every word.

"Squeeze him, Master. Squeeze him like a grape. Awk!" Karai cheered on before Donnie knocks her out of the way.

"I don't normally hit girls or fight in general. But in your case, I'll make an exception." Luckily for the genie, Saki didn't even hear them. He was too busy squeezing Raph.

"Without the genie, freak boy, you're nothing." Raph then looks to Donnie in hopes of getting help.

"The genie? The genie." He had an idea. "The genie has more power than you'll ever have." Raph said firmly.

"What?" Saki yells in disbelief.

"He gave you your power. He can take it away." Raph stated. Donnie was hiding behind a huge boulder in fear.

"Raph, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" he asked not understanding his motives.

"Face it, Saki. You're still just second best." Raph continue with a smile, not hearing Don. Saki, gullibly, came to understanding what Raph said was true.

"You're right. Hissss power doessss exceed my own. But not for long." He circles around Don, hissing, while the genie tries and discourages him.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the snake" his hand turns onto a snake and he hits himself in the head. But the discouraging didn't work.

"Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful GENIE!" Saki ordered. Raph looked over at Leo with worried eyes and saw that she was now face deep in the sand, only her eyes and hands were visible and it was still raising. Don then takes a big breath and reluctantly…

"All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Raph." _Hope you know what you’re doing_. He then zaps Saki with the last genie brand lightning bolt. Saki's snake form dissipates and he turns into a red genie with a black goatee, tuff of black hair, black eyes, a gold earring and a red sash round his waist.

"Yes. Yes!" Raph falls to the ground and Leo is fully buried beneath the sand now. The male turtle than rushes to the hourglass and finally smashes it open. Sand falls out along with the princess who was coughing out sand. Raph held her securely. "The power. The absolute power?" Saki then blasts from the room and into the sky.

"What have you done?" Leo asked afraid as the wind blew around the pair.

"Trust me", Raph says. He looks over and sees a black lamp appear at Saki's base, who is too busy gloating to notice.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" he created an atom like symbol within his hands.

"Not so fast, Saki. Aren't you forgetting something?" Raph yelled up as he stood beside the black lamp, Saki looked down at him in question. "You wanted to be a genie… you got it." Gold shackles appeared on Saki's wrists. Raph couldn't help but smiled smugly.

"What?" he couldn't believe it. He was tricked.

"And everything that goes with it," Raph said as he picked up the black lamp.

"No! No!" Saki was getting sucked in.

"I'm getting out of here. So long, Oroku Saki" Karai said as she flew off away from everyone, without anyone noticing.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers… itty bitty living space." All was quiet now. Saki was finally sucked into his new lamp. Don came over to the turtle and couldn't help but beam.

"Raph, you little genius, you. Not as smart as me obviously but still, that was genius." With Saki gone, all the spells he cast were reversed. Mikey turned back into a monkey turtle, Casey re-ravels.

"Oh, yea, dude. We're back" they both said in unison and hugged tightly while sobbing (in Mikey’s case). Leonora and Splinter both were returned to their normal clothes and April was transformed back into a humanoid tiger.

"April." Leo called out running to her.

"Leo!" the tigress yelled back and rushed toward her, they hugged each other tightly. The palace also reappears to where it belongs, in the city, overlooking the town and looking better than ever. Raph was left holding the new lamp. Saki was safely inside and mumbling to himself. Don was beside him and took the lamp from Raph after a look was sent his way.

"Allow me." he says as he floats over to the balcony. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" he winds his arm up as if to throw it but opens his pam flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger. After her reunion with April, Leonora walked over to Raph and grabbed a hold of his hand. They looked at each other, but both looked sad.

"Leo… I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Raph apologized with a sigh.

"I know why you did," she replied fully understanding.

"Well, I guess… this… is good-bye?" Raph said sadly. Donnie then pokes his head around the pillar with tears in his eyes and shock written across his face at what he had heard.

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you." Leo stated sadly. Don wiped away a tear and looked to the happy pair.

"Raph, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But, Donnie, what about your freedom?" Raph asked.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Don replied pushing both Leo and Raph closer together. He then leans closer to Leo and looks to Raph. "Raph, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked." The emerald turtle just looked sadly at Leo and moved to her, grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Leo, I do love you, but I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." Leo replied also looking sad. Raph then turns to Don.

"Donnie, I wish for your freedom." Raph wished his last wish.

"One bona fide prince pedigree* coming up. I… what?" it just dawned on Donnie to what Raph had wished for. Raph holds up the lamp to Don.

"Donnie, you're free." Donnie was then covered in light. Once dispersed, Don had legs instead of smoke and his shackles fall off his wrists and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Don than picks it up and looks at it, in disbelief.

"I'm free. I'm free. Quick. Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, 'I want the Nile.' Try that." Don hands Raph the lamp.

"Uh, I wish for the Nile." He complied.

"No way!" Donnie joked as he laughs gleefully. He then starts bouncing around the balcony like a pinball. "Oh, does that feel good! Oh! I'm free! I'm free at last!" he shakes Mikey and Casey's hands then Leo and Raph's and then the Sultan and April's. "Your beauty is more beautiful than a red rose, ma chérie*" he says as he kissed April's hand.

"Oh, my" April blushed.

"Now that I'm free, I'm hitting the road. I'm off to see the world and would like it if you could come with me, my dear?" April was speechless.

"Go, April. It will be a good experience for you." Leo encouraged her.

"Well, I don't know. Someone has to look after you two." April teased, and Leo chuckled. While the two were talking, Donnie started packing a suitcase. He then looks down and sees Raph looking sad.

"Donnie, I'm… not good at saying this, but… I'm… gonna miss you." Raph said rubbing his neck embarrassed.

"Me too, Raph. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." Don said as he hugged Raph tightly with tears in his eyes.

"That is correct," a voice sounded from behind them. The Sultan was quiet all through the pleasantries and noticed how Raph and Leo kept looking at each other with love. It was like how he and his wife looked back in the day. He stepped forward at hearing what Donnie was saying to the emerald turtle. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It is that law that is the problem." Leo, hearing this walks over to her father curious. Splinter just looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Father?" she asked.

"Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, I decree that the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Splinter declared. Leo had the biggest smile upon her face as she ran to Raph who lifted her up and twirled around, he gently lowered her down again.

"Him. I choose… I choose you, Raphael." Leo said as she looked at him lovingly.

"Heh, call me Raph." The emerald turtle said. The two leaned in to kiss when giant olive green hands pulled everybody together. Don is dressed for his vacation.

"Oh, all of you. Big group hug." He gets a group hug then releases them and turns to April. "Ready to go?"

"I love to go, Donnie." She smiled, she turned to Leo and gave her one more hug before…

"Hey! She's mine." Casey whined to the genie who held his hand for the tigress and ignored the carpet. April placed her hand within his and Don lifted her up in a bridal style carry.

"Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. We're outta here! Hold on tight, April. Bye-bye, you two crazy love-birds! Hey, Rug-man, ciao*. I'm history. No, I'm mythology. I don't care what I am. I'm free!" Donnie and April then flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind them.

"Come back here with my girl. Dude! That's so wrong!" Casey whined, but found that he couldn't do anything about it. They were gone.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

Night-time has arrived and fireworks were exploding all across the night sky. Raphael and Leonora were taking a ride on Casey among the clouds. The latter being moody that he didn't get the girl, he was bested by a genie. But he couldn't dwell on it, he had a couple love-birds to take for a ride.

**_"A whole new world. A whole new life. For you and me. A whole new world."_** The two shared a kiss before flying off into the moonlight and disappeared. They will be married and Raph has gotten his wish of living in the Palace someday, so all in all everyone lived happily ever after.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

** The End.  
Or Is It? **

 

**Author's Note:** Ok, ok, I'll admit, this isn't entirely the last chapter. There is one more chapter after this and that is the final one. I promise. I won't go into too many details about it. So see you all next week. For the finale of this story.

 

**_ Explanation: _ **

**Pedigree** – the record of descent of an animal, showing it to be pure-bred.

**Ma chérie** – French for sweetie.

**Ciao** – Italian for bye


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When street turtle, Raphael frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp – and for Princess Leonora. But can Raphael save the Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be? Read to find out. AU! RaphxFem!Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the final chapter, I promise. The Epilogue. Won't go into too much detail since it might get rid of the idea of why I wrote it the way it is. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. This is the last chapter after all.

_**Please Note:**_  
 _ **"Singing"**_  
_Thoughts_

* * *

 

"So that's it? The princess and street turtle lived happily ever after? Does the evil genie come back? What happens next Daddy?" a young turtlette of six years old with emerald green skin, hazel eyes, long black hair and pink clothing, fit for a little girl, asked question after question, forgetting to take a breath between each one.

"Yes, the two lived happily ever after. And as for the evil genie, well, who knows if it will come back. It's a mystery to us all." An older turtle said, his emerald green arms wrapped around the child, his gold amber eyes showed his love for his little girl.

"Do you think he will be back Daddy?" the young child asked, curiously. She hopes that it won't, but she had been curious when her father told her the evil genie was vanquished.

"Well, it's only a story sweetheart, so what do you think?" he asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think no. He can stay away." The child declared.

"I see; why should the evil genie stay away?" the father asked. The little girl just looked at him as if to say, 'you really need to ask?' he couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, it's time for bed sweetheart." He kissed her forehead as he laid her down on her bed and covered her up with her pink blanket. She was ready for bed but…

"I'm not tired. Could you read me another story, please?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Usually he would give in to it but he knew that it was late and she needed sleep, otherwise his wife would kill him.

"Not tonight, sweetheart. I'll tell you another one tomorrow, alright? I promise" he replied. She pouted for a bit but realized it wasn't working. She then yawned.

"Alright, Daddy, since you promised," she giggled. The older terrapin couldn't help but chuckle with her.

"Ok then sweetheart, goodnight, see you in the morning. I love you" he said with another kiss on the head before she snuggled down to sleep.

"Night, Daddy. Love you more." She replied with a bigger yawn following. The older turtle walked to the door, turned off the light and left the door ajar. He looked toward his little girl once more for the night before he walked down the hall and into his and his wife's room. He walked into the room and saw his wife lying in bed with a scroll like book. Her seven-month pregnant belly was visible through the blanket.

"She fall asleep?" she asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of the 'book'.

"Yea, wanted me to read her another story. Saying she wasn't tired." The male turtle chuckled while his wife giggled as she rubbed her stomach to settle the baby down from all the moving. She placed the 'book' on the nightstand beside the bed and looked up at her husband.

"How are you holding up, babe?" he couldn't stop staring at her huge stomach. His child was in there. Their child, their second child.

"Good as can be. Having extra weight is a bit hard to move around with but it's worth it" the female replied. The male turtle looked up into his wife's eyes, walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. They parted after a while and just stared in each other's eyes. He rubbed her belly to feel his child kicking.

"Certainly takes after me, stubborn about staying still." The wife just giggled. Since it is true. Her husband has a tendency to move, can't stand being still in one place for too long. He even tosses and turns in bed with his fidgetiness.

"I just can't wait to have our child out of me so I can sleep on my stomach again." The female turtle said with a sigh as she placed her hand on top of her husband's which was still on her stomach.

"Well, in less than two months, babe, you can. We'll have our bundle and you can sleep whatever way you want." The male turtle said as he leaned in and sealed another passionate kiss.

"Better get some sleep. Got a busy day tomorrow. And before I want more than just kisses~" She said with a wink and a smirk as she snuggled into her husband who was already lying on his back with his arms wrapped around her.

"Yea, better. We can do some of that when you are up for it after baby comes. Goodnight babe. I love you. Leo," the male said as he closed his eyes.

"Night Raph. I love you too," Leo said as she closed her eyes and the pair dosed off to sleep.

 

**_Sweetheart~Sweetheart~Sweetheart_ **

 

** The End **

 

**Author's Note:** Well, what did ya'll think? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? What? I need to know. And like I promised this is the final chapter and the story is finally finished. YAY!

Now, this Epilogue, well, I don't know how well I did it but I wanted to do something with those two turtles in the near future sort of scene. The girl is one of my OCs in my Demon story when the couples have children, but different characteristics there obviously. And especially with the appearance. The second child within Leo's stomach was just an added idea.

Who thought that the two adults were Leo and Raph? I know I did. But seriously, I've read a story somewhere, not sure where, and saw a chapter where it’s something like this. A chapter where the story is finished and like someone was telling it to a child, so that's where this idea came from. Hope ya'll liked it and I'll be back with more stories, no idea when but hopefully soon.

SweetheartTurtleLover100 out for another day.


End file.
